Unmei no Akai Ito
by Afira
Summary: Ever since Naruto was little, he has been able to see the Red String of Fate that connects soul mates together. He has finally found his own soul mate, but there is just one problem, its a guy. Naruto doesn't like guys! SasuNaru KakaIru
1. It Connects

I'm not going to stop writing Sinners' Devotion, it's just on a break 'cause writing the fighting scene is really hard. No one can be left out, so gimmie some time kk? I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Until then, here's another story that I will be doing.

* * *

Title: Unmei no Akai Ito

Chapter: It Connects

Words: 3,131

Summary: Ever since Naruto was little, he has been able to see the Red String of Fate that connects soul mates together. He has finally found his own soul mate, but there is just one problem, its a _guy_. Naruto doesn't _like_ guys!

Updated: Feb. 17, 2010

* * *

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked in the room. Instinctively, he glanced down at the room's occupants' hands. Taking note, the blonde looked down at his own, noticing the difference. While the others strings were tied only around a single finger, his was wrapped loosely around his entire hand the end of the string hanging down, disappearing before it hit the floor. He brought his hand closer up to his face, smile disappearing into a contemplative look.

"Excuse me." A deep male voice interrupted his thought process.

He turned his head toward the voice finding a man at the front of the room. Said male had _silver_ gravity defying hair, only mused up by the white square eye patch that covered (obviously) his left eye while his right eye was visible, making an upside down u as if he was smiling. Naruto cocked his head to the side when his eyes raked over the rest of the man's face only to find it obscured by a long black turtleneck sweater all the way up under his eyes. The turtleneck was fitting on the man, showing off his fit form and cutting off at his shoulders where long, strong arms extended out from. He wore loose, black jeans and black tennis shoes completing his laid-back look. Hooked onto his jeans was an ID, stating he was a 'Staff Member of Konoha High: Kakashi Hatake.'

"Do you need something?" The man's voice was cheery but somehow lazy at the same time, as if he really didn't care if he needed something or not.

Naruto blinked and upon realizing that he had been standing in front of the doorway for a few minutes doing nothing like some crazy person, blushed. "A-ah. Gomen-I mean sorry." Naruto bowed at the waist. A few students looked at him weirdly and he wondered why. _Do they not bow to their elders here?_ "I'm Uzum-Naruto Uzumaki." He licked his lips, not liking the way his name sounded in English. Naruto took out a piece of paper and walked up to the teacher, handing him said paper.

Kakashi's eye opened from its upside-down u shape, revealing them to be an interested shade of gray-blue, and took the paper from his hand. His eyes quickly scanned the paper, crumpling and throwing it in the trash-can when he was done. He smiled, or at least we think he did since his eye did that upside-down u thingy again. "Welcome to Konoha High Naruto! Now, before I find you a place to sit, you have to tell the class your name, age, where you're from, your favorite hobby, your goal, your likes and dislikes, and a random fact about yourself."

"Oh. Ano..." Naruto turned towards his classmates, scratching the back of his neck - a nervous habit that he can't rid himself of. His eyes caught another's, clashing cerulean blue against ebony. He broke their gaze to look at the boy's hand. The string was loosely tied around it and the end disappearing just before it hit the floor, just like his was. He frowned, this was the first time he saw someone else's string tied around the entire hand, like his own, instead of a single finger. He put back on his smile, scanning the rest of his classmates faces. "My name is U-" -gah! English was _weird!_- "Naruto Uzumaki. I am 17 years-old and until recently, went to Hokkaido International School (HIS). I do not really have a hobby to speak of. I like Iruka-sensei and I love ramen but I dislike the three minutes it takes to make it. I do not really have a goal at the moment as I am still settling in." He turned towards the teacher. "Forgive me, but what was that last thing?" **(1)**

"A random fact about yourself." How that man can sound so cheery yet bored at the same time was a mystery to the blonde.

Naruto shrugged, shaking his head in a "i-don't-know-what-to-say" way.

Kakashi clapped his hands in front of him once, making Naruto jump. "Alrighty then! You heard him brats! Now say hello!" The was a muffled, unenthusiastic hello from the entire class making Naruto's eyebrows scrunch up at the "disrespectful" behavior.**(2)** "Does anyone have any questions for Naruto?" A few hands shot up. "Ah. Yes, Ashley."

A long haired red-head with glasses put her hand down. "You said you're from Hokkaido?" Naruto flinched at the way she said it in English but nodded. "So you're Japanese?" Naruto once again nodded. The girl -Ashley his mind supplied- looked skeptical. "You don't look or sound anything like it. You look like a typical American boy."

Naruto smiled. "Yes, I seem to get that a lot. I learned English from a young age, so I am able to speak it well. I am fully of Japanese heritage, even though I do look like a," he paused trying to remember how the girl phrased it, "'typical American boy'." Ashley nodded, satisfied with Naruto's answer.

A few hands went down, as Ashley stole their questions, but one hand remained in the air. Kakashi nodded at the boy allowing him to ask his question.

"_When the hell did you get so polite?"_ Naruto and a few others blinked when the boy spoke in another language - Japanese. Something tugged at the back of Naruto's mind. His eyes raked over the brunette's body. He was of muscular build, but not too muscular, and had shaggy brown hair with eyes to match. Red, upside-down triangles were painted onto his face, and larger than normal canine's poked its way out from underneath his upper lip. Something clicked.

_"Inuzuka Kiba!"_ A few people in the class jumped at the blonde's sudden outburst - who, until now, had been relatively quiet. Naruto grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. _"Why are you here? I thought you were going to live in Australia? How's your mom? And your sister? How-"_ Naruto shot off question one after another.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down my man! You're goin' way too fast for me to answer. And I thought I was supposed to be the one asking the questions to the newbie." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly muttering a small "_gomen."_ "_Meet me after class so we can catch up, ne?_" Naruto nodded. "But seriously, I want my question answered. Back in elementary we were cussin' and all that shit in Japanese. But you come here and you have like... proper English." Kiba's face scrunched up in mild disgust.

Naruto's head cocked to the side. "_Sou ka?_ Iruka-sensei taught me how to speak in English."

Kiba nodded gravely. "That explains it." His face broke into a grin. "Then that just means that I'mma hafta re-edjumacate you, newbie!"

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up. "'Re-edjumacate'? What does that mean? Did you mean to say 're-educate'?"

Kiba's head banged down onto his desk face first, surprising and worrying Naruto. "No~!!" Kiba moaned as if in pain. "Iruka-sensei's getting to you Naruto!" His fist went up in the air as his head came up off the desk with a determined look - and a red forehead. "FIGHT THE POWER!"

"Well, well." Kiba and Naruto jumped. They had forgotten they were in the classroom. Naruto hurriedly bowed to the teacher, apologizing. "You don't have to be so formal Naruto." This caused Naruto to bite his lip in confusion. _Formal?_ "Now that you have rediscovered your friend, I think it's time to rediscover your English class." Kakashi's tone was light and he was smiling but it still made Naruto blush slightly. His eyes trailed off to the side and he muttered an apology. "Now Naruto, you can sit..." He trailed off, scanning the room for an empty desk. He pointed at the only one in the room, which was behind the boy whom he had made eye-contact with earlier. "You can sit behind Sasuke."

Naruto nodded and made his way over to the seat. Putting his backpack down on the floor next to his chair, he settled down and waited for the class to continue what it was doing before he had walked in.

"Well class, since we have a new student today I'll give ya'll a break. You can do whatever you want for the rest of the period." Kakashi sat down behind his desk and pulled out a book, the cover reading 'Critical Theory 2: Structuralism and Existentialism.' Kakashi giggled.

Naruto, confused as to why the teacher was giggling at a Literary Critism Help book, rose an eyebrow but turned his attention to the boy in front of him. Always willing to make a new friend, he tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

The boy -Sasuke, wasn't it?- turned around to face Naruto with a blank look. "Hn?"

"May I inquire as to what your name is?"

"It's 'What's your name?' Naruto. Not that 'inquire' shit." Naruto looked over to Kiba who was walking towards his desk. He sat upon it. "He's a total bastard Naruto. Don't bother with him." Kiba completely disregarded the fact that Sasuke was not a foot away from him, surprising Naruto.

"Hn. _Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku._" Sasuke held out his right hand to Naruto -Naruto couldn't help but notice it was the one with the red thread around it- ignoring Kiba just as the brunette had done to him.

Naruto was momentarily surprised to hear Sasuke speak in fluent Japanese but he quickly snapped out of it, smiling at Sasuke. "_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!_" **(3)** He reached out his right hand -once again he couldn't help but notice it was his red thread hand- to shake hands with Sasuke. As their hands touched Naruto gasped feeling a slight shock go through his system. He froze, noticing that the end of Sasuke's and his threads were intertwining. Naruto's eyes widened and he blanched. He quickly pulled his hand away from Sasuke's bigger one, making him frown. "I- I have to go to the bathroom." He rushed out in a whisper.

The blonde hurriedly grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and quickly made his way out of the room. He called out his intention to the teacher as he opened the door, not waiting for him to reply.

Sasuke blinked and turned back to the front of the room, ignoring the stares he was getting from the class.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Kakashi's voice rang out.

"I don't know. He was fine just a second ago, but he froze all of a sudden and said he needed to go to the bathroom." Kiba frowned, glancing in Sasuke's direction.

"Well then, Sasuke. Why don't you go see what's the matter?" Sasuke frowned at the teacher. "Kiba obviously thinks that whatever is wrong with Naruto is your fault, judging by the glances he keeps giving you, so you should fix whatever you did." Sasuke's frown deepened -he didn't do anything after all- but he got up and went after Naruto anyways. There's no point in arguing with a teacher he knew he wasn't going to win against.

* * *

Naruto went into the biggest stall, locking it behind him. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, not caring about the numerous germs that were there. He brought his hand up to his face, looking at the red string entangling it. His eyes followed the string which was going through the stall's wall and further. No longer did it end at the floor. He lifted his left hand and tried to grab at the thread with his fingers, only for them to go straight through it. He tried again and again, struggling in vain to touch it, to break it, something! He pursed his lips and covered his eyes with the hand, giving up.

By no means was Naruto homophobic -I mean his best friend at HIS was gay for Christ's sake!- but by no means was Uzumaki Naruto gay himself! He liked girls! Boobs, curves, vaginas, and all that jazz! Not- not dicks and flats chests! He sighed to himself. Sometimes he wished he was never born with this power.

* * *

_A young boy, maybe seven or eight years old, sat in the living room of his apartment. Light shone through a window, making his blonde hair and blue eyes seem brighter. The boys eyebrows were scrunched in concentration as his left hand pulled at something just over the skin of his right hand, sometimes even accidentally pulling the skin._

_This was how Umino Iruka, guardian and teacher of Uzumaki Naruto, found him. He walked into the living room and sat down next to Naruto, startling him. He glanced up at Iruka, only to go back to his work. Iruka looked over the boys hand, trying to see what he was grabbing at. "What are you doing Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto looked up at his guardian, momentarily pausing in his quest. "I'm tryin' to get this string off my hand, but it won't come off. I can't even touch it!"_

_Iruka's eyebrows scrunched up. "But Naruto-kun, there's nothing there."_

_"Yes there is! Why does everyone keep sayin' that! I can see the string! Everyone has one! Even you Iruka-sensei!" He abandoned his quest and picked up Iruka's left hand. Grabbing the end of the pinky with one hand, he pointed at the base of it, right above the knuckle, with the other. "Right there! See it? The red string?"_

_Iruka's eyebrows shot up? _Red? But that's just a myth._ Iruka frowned. _But Naruto hasn't lied to me before, at least not on something like this. I haven't even told his that tale, so he can't possibly be faking it..._ "You said everyone has it?" Naruto nodded. "When you see two people holding hands, are the string connected?"_

_Naruto thought about it for a second, trying to remember the couples he has seen. "Sometimes... Not all the time though. Like, when Ayame-nee-san was going out with that jerk Hiiro, their strings weren't together. But her best friend, Kenji and her strings are tied together."_ ((Sure enough, a few years later they started to go out and soon afterwards got married and had a baby girl -Rei.))

_Iruka nodded. "Naruto, listen to me ok?" Telling that Iruka was being completely serious, he nodded. "What you're seeing is called Unmei no Akai Ito. _**(4)**_ When two people are destined or fated to be with each other, this string ties them together. The string can become tangled or stretched, but it will never break. So if you ever find the person who is connected with you by that string, be good to them, okay?" Naruto nodded vehemently. "You are the only person that can see this string, so you can't tell anybody ok? People will take advantage of you. Promise me Naruto. Say you'll never tell anyone unless you absolutely have to."_

_"I promise."_

_Iruka smiled and hugged Naruto before getting off the couch. "Now who's up for some ramen?"

* * *

_

Naruto held his breath as he heard the boys restroom door open. Feet silently padded towards his stall, coming to a stop right in front of it. A single knock rapped against the door.

"S-someone's in here." Naruto called out, hoping the person would leave him alone. When the feet didn't move after a few seconds, he sighed and got up from the floor, picking up his backpack. Unlocking the door he came face to face with the very man he was hoping to avoid.

* * *

**(1) **"My name is U-" -gah! English was _weird!_- "Naruto Uzumaki. I am 17 years-old and until recently, went to Hokkaido International School (HIS). I do not really have a hobby to speak of. I like Iruka-sensei and I love ramen but I dislike the three minutes it takes to make it. I do not really have a goal at the moment as I am still settling in." He turned towards the teacher. "Forgive me, but what was that last thing?"

-Naruto is speaking politely and properly because that's the way Iruka taught him to speak English. (Sneaky little thing, making Naruto learn proper manners without him even knowing.)

**(2) **The was a muffled, unenthusiastic hello from the entire class making Naruto's eyebrows scrunch up at the "disrespectful" behavior.

-In Japan, people are overly polite (usually) especially to their elders. They usually bow to the teacher in greeting and farewell. Hence the reason why Naruto thinks it's rude.

**(3)** "_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!_"

-Yoroshiku-Nice to meet you/Please take care of me --- Onegai shimasu is just added onto the end for the person replying like "Nice to meet you, too" (polite Japanese)

**(4)** Unmei no Akai Ito

-Red String of Fate/Destiny (something along those lines)


	2. It Begins

OMG~! So I just noticed that I hadn't done the _**DISCLAIMER**_!!!! Sorry!!!

_**IMPORTANT READ!!!!!!!!!!! D:**_

This idea stemmed from the doujinshi "Aka" (sorry I do not remember who it is by –GO READ IT! IT'S GOOD!!). At the end he has the Red String tied around his hand (hence the reason why Naruto's is tied around his hand and not like everybody else's –excluding Sasuke's- where it is tied around their finger like it is in the myth.) I looked up some info about it on Google and that's where I got the fic's title "Unmei no Akai Ito." This fic is as original as I can make it. I'm not intentionally stealing people's ideas; this is simply what my mind is coming up with. I am not plagiarizing! - I hate people who do that! D:

**BTW:**

_Italics_ means talking in _JAPANESE/thoughts_

Regular is talking in English

* * *

Title: Unmei no Akai Ito

Chapter: It Begins

Words: 4,980

Total: 8,111

Summary: Ever since Naruto was little, he has been able to see the Red String of Fate that connects soul mates together. He has finally found his own soul mate, but there is just one problem, it's a _guy_. Naruto doesn't _like_ guys! SasuNaru KakaIru -- future lemon

Updated: Mar. 15, 2010

Disclaimer!: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi! Unfortunately, he will have no yaoi in it –that I know of- but I will still wish/hope for it anyways! D:

* * *

_Naruto held his breath as he heard the boys restroom door open. Feet silently padded towards his stall, coming to a stop right in front of it. A single knock rapped against the door._

_"S-someone's in here." Naruto called out, hoping the person would leave him alone. When the feet didn't move after a few seconds, he sighed and got up from the floor, picking up his backpack. Unlocking the door he came face to face with the very man he was hoping to avoid.

* * *

_

"Ah… Sasuke-san… What can I help you with?" Naruto stuttered out and Sasuke frowned in return, looking him up and down. Sasuke ignored his, choosing instead to continue eyeballing him. Naruto looked down, unnerved. He twitched, a shiver running through him upon seeing their strings connected. He glanced backup. "S-Sasuke-san?" Once again there was a momentary pause of silence.

"Hn." Sasuke began to walk back out of the restroom, apparently done with what he came to do, only to pause at the open door. "Kakashi-sensei is worried." He continued on, walking out of the bathroom.

Naruto watched the red string, hoping that it would move off in some direction through the wall indicating that Sasuke was walking away, but when it didn't he sighed. The blonde turned back around to get his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder. Walking over to one of the many faucets, he turned it on and splashed his face with some water before drying it and his hands with a paper towel.

Seeing the trashcan a little further away from the door than he was willing to walk, he did a basketball toss with the crumpled up paper towel. He whooped when it made it in. Naruto turned around, only to jump when a face was up close and personal. He hadn't heard the Uchiha open the door.

"Hurry up, dobe." **( 1.1 ) **Sasuke turned abruptly, expecting Naruto to follow him.

Naruto stood in shock for a moment. Wasn't this the person who had just greeted him so kindly not five minutes ago? Then the insult caught up with him. "D-Dobe?!" He sputtered jogging slightly to catch up with the brunette. Naruto frowned. Iruka-sensei did tell him to stay out of trouble – although Naruto swears that its trouble that finds him and not the other way around.

"Yes. Dobe. As in "idiot," "retard," "moron," "fool," "twit." Take your pick." Sasuke didn't even glance in his direction.

Naruto scowled. "I _know_ what "dobe" means! You-you… teme!" **( 1.2 )**

"I assure you, my parents were married when married when I was conceived." Sasuke smirked to himself as they reached the classroom.

Naruto's scowl deepened in return but he didn't say anything since they were already back in the classroom.

"Ah! Naruto. Welcome back. I assume that you two fixed everything?"

Naruto blushed in reply as Sasuke went to sit back down. "Gom-ah... Sorry." He bowed. "I did not mean to rush out of here. I felt a bit nauseous. Uchiha-san had nothing to do with it." Kakashi looked over him with a critical eye before nodding and going back to his book. "Um.."

Kakashi looked back up but did not put his book down. "What?"

Naruto's blush deepened. "It-It's not that I have anything against Uchiha-san, but may I have a different seat?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Nope!" He immediately went back to his book, obviously calling an end to the conversation. But Naruto's never one to give up.

"But-"

"No is no Naruto. Now go sit back down." Even though his voice was still cheerful, there was an underlying tone that suggested he do it or else. Naruto nodded and walked solemnly back over to his seat.

He plumped down, not taking off his backpack since the bell was going to ring soon anyways according to the clock – he had arrived late to school so he only had about ten or so minutes in this class.

He felt Kiba, who had yet to get off his desk, clap him on the back. "It's ok, Naruto. You'll get used to and learn to ignore his bastardiness. The guys here call him the "Ice Princess" so feel free to call him that, too." Kiba chuckled to himself as if there was some private joke behind the name. "By the way, what brings you here to this fine place?"

"Iruka-sensei got a job here that he swears is his calling. He's replacing the Japanese teacher." Naruto shrugged.

"Ah. Probably Mr. Smith. That guy is oh-hoh-_old_. I swear, when I'm in his class, I think he's going to keel over any moment!" Naruto chuckled along with Kiba. "But anyways man! Lemme see you're schedule!"

Naruto dug into his pocket and brought out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Dude you still have that like OCD thing? Where everything has to be neat and in order?"

Naruto scowled. "It's not 'OCD.' It's called 'being organized and not a slob like you.'"

"Whatever man, same thing." He opened up the paper:

_Student Name:__ Uzumaki, Naruto_

_Student No.:__ U0601660_

_Grade:__ 12_

_Principal:__ Sennin, Tsunade_

_Locker:__ 104-23_

_Locker Combo.:__ 8-48-44_

_1244 Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake 7:00-7:35_

_2165 Physics: Hayate Gekkou 7:40-8:20_

_1244 AP Eng. Lit.: Kakashi Hatake 8:25-9:15_

_1659 P.E.: Gai Maito 9:20-10:15_

_2638 AP Japanese 5: Iruka Umino 10:20-11:15_

_------ B Lunch: Staff 11:15-11:45_

_1268 Theatre: Anko Mitarashi 11:50-12:45_

_2596 AP Gov. & Eco.: Kurenai Yuuhi 12:50-1:40_

_1542 Statistics: Asuma Sarutobi 1:45-2:30_

**( 2 )**

"Cool man! We got lunch together! Gym, AP G 'n E, and Theatre too!" He handed Naruto his schedule back. "Mr. Gai is weird by you'll get used to him and the Theatre and APUSH teachers both babes Naruto! And they wear such revealing outfits too man! But don't comment on the fact because Kurenai will smash your face in faster than you can say "I'm sorry" and Anko will torture you – unless she thinks you're cute. Then you're lucky." Kiba got a lecherous look on his face.

Naruto tilted his head to the side after putting his schedule back in his pocket in question. "Lucky?"

"Yeah…. _Reeaalll_ lucky~…." Kiba trailed off as he got this faraway look on his face. Blood stated to seep out of his nose, making Naruto look at him strangely. Kiba was jolted out of his thoughts by the bell. He wiped his nose and picked up his backpack, which he had taken over to Naruto's desk when Naruto went to the 'bathroom.' "Come on. I'll show ya where your next class is. What's the room number again?"

"2165." Naruto already memorized his schedule.

"Ok. That's easy." They made it out of the classroom and into a hall full of teenagers. "It's right up the stairs." As he said, they made their way up the stairs, Naruto apologizing to anyone he bumped into and Kiba yelling at the people who bumped into him. They took the hall to the left, scanning the room numbers until they found the right one. "Here ya go man!"

"Thanks Kiba-" He was cut off by a bell that way slightly different than the one that released them. "Oh no! I made you late Kiba! And I'm late too! **( 3 )** I'm sorry!"

Kiba laughed. "Naw man. That's the warning bell. It means we have a minute to get our asses into class before we really _are_ late." Naruto sighed in relief. "I'll see ya around Naruto!" Kiba waved and walked off.

Naruto sighed as his only companion went to class, watching him until he couldn't see him anymore before going to his own class. It was a typical science class with black desks nailed to the floor, big enough to sit at least two people on each side, with a sink. He walked up to the front of the classroom, the door having been in the back, and up to the sickly looking man he assumed was his teacher.

"_Ohay-_ah. Good morning. My name is Uzu-" he growled at himself, "Naruto Uzumaki. I will be participating in this class from now on." He handed the sickly looking man his schedule.

The bell rung as his teacher – _Gekkou-sensei, ne?_ – looked over his schedule.

"Welcome, Mr. Uzumaki." He coughed and handed back the piece of paper. "I'm Mr. Gekkou. As it is the fourth sixth-weeks and half the school year is already over," he coughed again, "you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh! Don't worry about me Gek- Mr. Gekkou. My guardian made sure I would know what you have already gone over." Naruto smiled at him. Mr. Gekkou didn't smile back.

"Alright." The sickly teacher coughed once more, making Naruto worry over his health. "Why don't you sit by… Sasuke. Raise your hand Sasuke."

Naruto froze at the name. He turned around to face the class, only just now noticing how everyone's eyes were on him. He immediately zeroed in on the only raised hand in the class and tightened his grip on backpack's strap which was slung over his left shoulder. '_The gods really hate me don't they?'

* * *

_

Naruto's earlier thought in physics was confirmed by the time he got to gym. In every single class –_EVERY FUCKIN' SINGLE ONE OF THEM SO FAR!!!!!-_ the Uchiha was with him. He growled on the bleachers and he watched the other boys running on the track. Since he had no gym clothes, he was allowed to sit out for today. Tomorrow though, he was going to get assigned some clothes and a locker, meaning he'd have to run or whatever they were doing that day with everyone else.

Naruto smiled at that thought. He hated being inactive, and he loved a challenge. Speaking of challenges… his eyes glued onto the Uchiha. Watching him run with an apathetic look on his face, no sign of weariness present on his face even though he had been running non-stop for the past twenty minutes. He and some Mr. Gai-look-a-like were the only ones still running. Everyone else had given up and started walking ten minutes ago. In fact some hadn't even started like that one kid who just plopped onto the ground and looked up at the clouds along with a chubby kid who he assumed to be his friend.

Naruto growled when the Uchiha passed him and gave him a smirk.

* * *

Naruto ran to his next class. He already knew where it was as it was his guardian's and Iruka made sure that Naruto knew where it was just in case he needed him.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto skidded to a stop in front of Iruka. "Iruka-sensei! You wouldn't _believe_ the day I've had! There's this gu-wait. You don't have Uchiha Sasuke in this class, do you?"

Iruka sighed in exasperation. "Naru-chan. Why would I know that? This is my first day, too remember?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh yeah… Well anyways! You wouldn't _believe_ the day I've had-" The bell rung interrupting him.

"We talk later ok, Naruto? Now let's see," he scanned the room for an empty desk while simultaneously looking at the desk roster that Mr. Smith had left behind for him, "why don't you sit by Mr. Subakuno? He's the red-head if this chart is right."

Naruto pouted but headed towards the red-head anyways. "Are you Mr. Subakuno?" The red-head raised his eyes to meet his own. Naruto was startled by the emerald green eyes. They were really pretty. But after a while, the stare started to become unnerving. "Um…"

"Y-yes. That's G-Gaara Subakun-no." Naruto turned toward the stuttering voice and smiled in thanks, making the poor girl go red.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting his hand up to her forehead.

She squeaked and pulled her head back from his palm, her face turning a brighter shade of red than Naruto thought was possible. "I'm-I'm fine!"

Naruto nodded and sat down in his seat but his eyebrows were still scrunched up in worry. He smiled again at the girl and bowed his head since he was already sitting down and couldn't perform a full bow. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," having to repeat himself every class got him used to saying his name backwards, but it still felt funny in his mouth, "nice to meet you Ms…."

"Hi-Hinata. Hinata Hyuu-Hyuuga. Ni-Nice to meet you too Na-Naruto." She offered him a small smile.

"Alright!" Iruka clapped his hands once in front of him, gaining the attention of the class. "I'm Iruka Umino. Feel free to call me Mr. Iruka, Mr. Umino, Iruka-sensei, whatever you wish, just as long as it isn't bad or 'Hey Mister!' I'm fine with it. I will be taking over for Mr. Smith who has gone into retirement. I hope to get to know each and everyone of you." Iruka smiled at the class gaining a few in return. "Now, I'm going to call roll. Please correct me if I pronounce it incorrectly. I will try my best to learn all your names by the end of the week." This raised some eyebrows as it was Thursday.

Naruto snorted. He didn't doubt that Iruka-sensei would.

"Ashley Adams?" Naruto recognized the girl from his homeroom when she answered with a 'Present!' to Iruka-sensei's roll call. Naruto's eyes scanned the room, not having to bother with roll call since Iruka-sensei already knew that he was there. His eye twitched landing on one particular person a few seats to his right.

_What… the… fuck..?_ His eye started to twitch uncontrollably. The gods hated him. Just then the brunette he had been staring at turned towards him, probably feeling Naruto's stare burning a hole in his head. The Uchiha smirked at him. Naruto glared in return before turning back towards the front.

"Ok. Good. Everyone's here." Iruka put the roll call sheet on his desk. He had to do it the old fashioned way until the school set him up a computer account. "Now, I'm not the only new one to this class. Naruto stand up please and introduce yourself."

Naruto groaned and pouted at Iruka. "But Iruka-sensei! I've done it in every single class already before this! I don't want to do it again!" Naruto whined, hoping to get out of doing it _again_.

"Uzumaki Minato Naruto. You will do it or so help me no ramen for a week!" Iruka placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward.

Naruto immediately shot up in his desk caused a few heads to snap towards him. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smiled when he could _finally_ say his name normally. "I'm 17, I like ramen, Iruka-sensei is my guardian. Unfortunately." He muttered the last part under his breath. "And yes, I am fully Japanese thank you very much." He had been asked that in every single class. Naruto sat back down.

"Good. Now," he switched to Japanese, "_I'm going to see how far you all have gotten in Japanese by having conversations with each and every one of you. I might even ask you to have a conversation with someone else in the class."

* * *

_

Naruto sighed and scanned the cafeteria for his friend, food in hand. Naruto growled, the cafeteria was _huge_! How did he expect to find Kiba in this mass of bodies. He should be thankful that not all of the student body was in here otherwise he would _never_ find Kiba. **( 4 )**

"Naruto my man! Over here!" Naruto looked to the left and saw Kiba waving his arm at him, his lunch tray balanced in the other. Naruto headed over and said a quick 'Hi.' "Come on. I'll lead you to my table." Kiba grinned and walked off, leaving Naruto to follow him.

Once they reached the circular table, Naruto saw a couple of familiar faces and a few he never saw before. Kiba sat down, offering Naruto the seat next to him. "Hey guys! This is Naruto. This is his first day but me and him were buddies way back when. Naruto, this is Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata." Kiba pointed to each person respectively, each giving their own form of 'Hello.' "The others aren't here yet, so I'll introduce them when they get here." Kiba dug into his food.

Naruto smiled. "Hello." He untied the cloth over his _bento,_ which he had place on the table when they arrived, and took off the top. He broke the chop sticks which were on top and was about to dig in when he noticed that everyone who sat at the table were staring at him, minus Kiba. "What?"

Hinata blushed and went back to eating her homemade lunch. Shikamaru and Chouji shrugged, doing the same. Ino and Sakura kept on staring at him making him nervous. "What?" He asked again.

"Wow." Ino answered.

"You can really use those?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and he shot a look at Kiba before turning his attention back onto the girls. "Yeah. I _am_ Japanese." As if to prove his point, he picked up some rice with the chopsticks and popped it into his mouth.

"I thought you were bluffing." Ino explained and Sakura nodded in confirmation.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, a lot of people do."

"Uh oh. Look out everyone." Naruto turned looked at Kiba whose eyes were following someone coming towards them. "Here comes the Ice Princess." Ino and Sakura immediately squealed, making Shikamaru wince as he sat right next to them.

Naruto twitched, concentrating on his food while the 'Ice Princess' sat down, coincidentally right next to him, and Sakura and Ino squealed out his name.

"What are you doing at _my_ table, dobe?"

Naruto's eye twitched and he grit his teeth in anger. Glaring out of the corner of his eye he asked, "'Your table'? I don't see your name on it, _teme_." '_Why the hell am I destined to be with _this_ jackass?! Screw fate! There is no way in _hell_ I'm going to-to… to do _anything_ with this bastard!_

"Once again, I assure you my parents were married when I was conceived. Is your brain so small that you can't even remember something that was told to you not a few hours ago?" Sakura and Ino began to glare at Naruto when they realized what exactly 'teme' meant.

"Don't insult Sasuke!" They yelled in unison.

Naruto grit his teeth, but went back to his meal. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Sasuke had his own _bento_ wrapped in black cloth.

The rest of lunch went off without a hitch, Naruto ignoring Sasuke and Sasuke ignoring Naruto in return. Kiba introduced him to Shino when he got to the table, and they exchanged nods. Naruto had a feeling that Shino would be a good friend. In fact, he smiled to himself watching the on goings of group at the table, he had a feeling that everyone would become a good friend of his.

He saw Sasuke smirk at him out of the corner of his eye. He scowled. _Except for Sasuke. He can rot in hell.

* * *

_

Ah… Theatre. Naruto's favorite class. He searched the room with his eyes for the teacher and frowned to himself when he couldn't find her. He assumed it was a female teacher by the name. The bell rung, signifying the beginning of class. He frowned when people just stood around talking to each other. He tapped Kiba's shoulder. "Where's Ms. Mitarashi?"

"Right over there." He pointed to a group of gossiping girls and went back to talking to Hinata. Naruto frowned, not seeing how anyone of those girls could be old enough to be a teacher, but headed towards them anyways.

"Um, excuse me." Immediately the girls stopped talking and faced him. He blushed at the sudden attention but asked his question anyways. "Do any of you know where I can find Ms. Mitarashi? Kiba said she was over here, but I don't see her." He tilted his head to the side in question.

All the girls grinned and giggled at one another, save for one who just smirked. "What's your name, kid?"

Naruto looked at the smirking girl. "Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new here." He bowed in greeting, smiling.

"Well, you're in luck, kid. I'm Anko Mitarashi." Her smirk grew.

Naruto eyes widened in shock. "No way. You don't look a day over twenty Ms. Mitarashi. Sorry if I offended you." He bowed again, this time in apology.

"Don't worry, kid. You didn't offend me. In fact, I think I like you. You're cute and charming to boot, wouldn't you say so girls?" They all giggled and winked at Naruto when he blushed a bright shade of red and stuttered out a thank you. "Oi! Listen up brats!" Immediately, the drama room went quiet. "This here's Naruto Uzumaki! He's my new favorite!" She pulled him to her, making him fall forwards and right into her breasts.

Naruto 'eeped' and stammered out apologies, trying to get his face out of her bosom, but failed miserably when Anko held him in place. "You like my double D's Na-ru-to?" There were a few cat calls as Naruto blushed even brighter.

"Ms. Mita-Mitarashi… I would a-appreciate it if-if you would le-let me go now, pl-please." Anko pouted but let him go anyways. Naruto immediately backed up a few steps as Anko's pout turned into a seductive smirk.

"Please," she practically purred out, "call me Anko."

Naruto stammered out nonsense before finally making some type of sense. "Ex-excuse me!" He rushed over back to Kiba, Anko pouting after him.

Kiba grinned at him. "You lucky dog."

Naruto's face would just _not_ go back to its original color! "Shut-shut up, Dog Breath!" **( 5 )**

"Hn. Dobe." Naruto wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere.

* * *

Naruto thanked the gods when he discovered that Sasuke wasn't in his last two classes. At least he had _some_ type of freedom from that-that _teme!_

Naruto leaned his chair back, balancing on two legs while simultaneously balancing a pencil on his upper lip.

"Naruto! All fours!"

Naruto sighed but did as he was told, taking the pencil off his lip. He was staying afterschool, waiting for Iruka-sensei to be done with… whatever it was he doing so they could go home. He could've taken the bus, but who wants to ride with fifty other loud, annoying, and sweaty teenagers when you were a Senior? No one that's who.

Naruto sighed again for the millionth time and Iruka growled in irritation. "Hold on, Naru-chan." Naruto scowled at the nickname, but he let it slide… for now. "I'm almost done." He put a grade on the last paper, circling and putting it in the pile of graded papers. "There. Now let me pack up and we can go home."

Naruto whooped and started to gather his own things. He stood at the door, impatiently shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Why the hell do you have papers to grade on your first day anyways? We didn't do any paper work in our class." Naruto asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him when they were walking out of the classroom. He waited for Iruka to lock the door before continuing out of the school. It was already 5 o'clock.

"I had to see how far along the other classes were in their writing. I checked my first period on their writing, second on their speech, third on writing, and so on and so forth. Tomorrow they'll be switched, meaning your class will be checked on their writing skills." Naruto nodded in understanding. "So how was your day Naru-chan?"

Naruto scowled, this time he wasn't letting it slide. "I told you not to call me that! I'm not a little kid anymore." Naruto pouted and turned away from Iruka.

Iruka laughed at Naruto's childish behavior which was completely contradicting his words. "Of course Naruto. Now, how was your day?"

Naruto's eyes brightened as he turned towards Iruka, earlier anger forgotten, and he began to talk about his day: the friends he's made, his weird teachers, Sasuke, anything and everything that came to mind. Iruka smiled as they got in the car and started home. Naruto continued to talk the whole way, only stopping when they got home and Iruka placed a steaming bowl of Miso flavored ramen in front of him.

* * *

**( 1.1 & 1.2 )** "Hurry up, dobe." & "You-you… teme!"

-For now, their nicknames (Dobe&Teme) aren't capitalized since they haven't actually become 'nicknames' yet. Once they start to become more of petnames than insults, they will be capitalized.

**( 2 )** Naruto's schedule

-His schedule is somewhat close to an advanced Sr.'s. At least at the school's near me. The reason why he's in advanced classes is because Iruka wants him to be and he will be able to tutor him in the things that he doesn't understand. You will see him struggle a little later on.

**( 3 )** "Oh no! I made you late Kiba! And I'm late too! I'm sorry!"

-The school's around here have a warning bell in between the dismissal bell and the tardy bell. I don't know if it's like this everywhere or not.

**( 4 )** He should be thankful that not all of the student body was in here otherwise he would _never_ find Kiba.

-The school's around here also have 3 lunches since they can't fit the entire student body into one lunch. Usually named A, B, and C lunches.

**( 5 )** "Shut-shut up, Dog Breath!"

-As you can see, 'Dog Breath' is capitalized since it's Naruto's nickname for Kiba.

_**Gah! This chapter took so long! My back hurts! D:**_


	3. It's Fun

Hello again everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while! I'm going to try doing monthly updates 'kay?

* * *

Title: Unmei no Akai Ito

Chapter: It's Fun

Words: 5,945

Total: 14,056

Summary: Ever since Naruto was little, he has been able to see the Red String of Fate that connects soul mates together. He has finally found his own soul mate, but there is just one problem, it's a guy. Naruto doesn't like guys! SasuNaru KakaIru - future lemon

Updated: June 20, 2010

Disclaimer!: I own this Naruto plushie-*holds up plushie*-but unfortunately, I don't actually own Naruto. D:

I also do not own any of the songs/lyrics/movies/etc. that I may put in this story.

**BTW:**

"_Italics"_ is speaking in Japanese.

"Underline" is the person on the other line talking on the phone.

* * *

_Naruto scowled, this time he wasn't letting it slide. "I told you not to call me that! I'm not a little kid anymore." Naruto pouted and turned away from Iruka._

_Iruka laughed at Naruto's childish behavior which was completely contradicting his words. "Of course Naruto. Now, how was your day?"_

_Naruto's eyes brightened as he turned towards Iruka, earlier anger forgotten, and he began to talk about his day: the friends he's made, his weird teachers, Sasuke, anything and everything that came to mind. Iruka smiled as they got in the car and started home. Naruto continued to talk the whole way, only stopping when they got home and Iruka placed a steaming bowl of Miso flavored ramen in front of him.

* * *

_

It's been a little over a week since he's started going to Konoha High School, or KHS for short, and two since he's moved to America from Japan. Iruka-sensei had finally gotten the house fixed up to his standards and he has been settling in nicely with his new job-everyone loved him. Naruto smiled to himself as he laid on his bed. There was no way that anyone could _not_ like Iruka-sensei. He was just too friendly for his own good. And sure enough, he had memorized all the name's of his students come Monday. Naruto had heard him saying his student's names to himself all throughout the day, regardless to what he was doing.

"_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill  
And knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never co-"_

Naruto scrambled in his room, trying to find his new phone. He made a victorious sound when he found it and quickly answered it. "_Moshi moshi_?"

"Naruto? It's me, Kiba."

"Kiba? How did you get my number? I haven't given it to anyone yet_._" Naruto sat back down on his bed.

"Ah, I saw Iruka-sensei with his phone out in between classes yesterday," Naruto made a mental note to call Iruka out on that, "and I asked if you got a phone too so he gave me your number. Why didn't you tell me you got a phone man?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Because I just got one Thursday you idiot. I am still trying to get used to it. It's much more high-tech than my pre-paid flip phone back in Japan."

"Oh? What phone do you have? What company? I have AT&T-Samsung Impression. **( 1 ) **This company _sucks_ by the way."

"I have… Veryson? Or something like that."

"Verizon. That's a good company."

"Yeah, that. And I have a..." Naruto trailed off, grabbing the box it had come it, "Motorola Droid?" **( 2 )**

"Awesome man! I wish I had one of those! I heard they're amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah. What did you call for?"

"Oh yeah! Me and the rest of the gang want to hang out today at the mall. You aren't doing anything right? We're going to be leaving for the mall in a few minutes."

"Sure! Wait a minute." Naruto jumped off the bed and headed out to the living room where Iruka was reading a book. "_Iruka-sensei, can I go to the mall with Kiba and a few others?_" Iruka insisted on speaking Japanese in the house, that way he didn't ever forget it or loose touch with his heritage.

Iruka looked up from his book. "_Sure, what time?_"

"_In about ten minutes?"_

Iruka thought it over for a few minutes. "_Have you done your homework?_"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "_Of course I did Iruka-sensei. I always do it while I'm waiting for you afterschool since I have nothing else to do. Plus, the quicker I get it down, the more time I have to do other things later. Or at least, that's what you tell me._"

Iruka smiled and got up from the couch. "_Alright then. Let me get me get ready, then we can go."_

"_Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu Iruka-sensei!_" Naruto hugged Iruka tightly.

Iruka chuckled and hugged him back. "_Dou itashimashite, Naruto."_ **( 3 )**

"I can come Kiba!" Naruto walked back to his room to get ready. "I will be there in a few minutes alright? Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet us at the food court. See ya, Naru-chan!"

"Oi!" Naruto made to protest, but Kiba had already hung up. Naruto huffed and threw the phone on his bed. He was _so_ getting him back when he sees him. Naruto quickly got dressed in blue jeans and a form fitting black shirt with a nine-tailed fox on the front, 'I'm coming for you' below the fox in red kanji, as if it was written with blood. He slipped on his black converse, grabbed his phone, and made his way back into the living room. "_Ikuzo, Iruka-sensei!_"

"_Hai hai!"_

"_Only one 'hai' is needed!_" Naruto giggled, mocking Iruka as they walked out to the car.

Iruka just rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile.

* * *

Naruto scanned the Food Court in search of Kiba. He stood on his tippy-toes, trying to look over the heads of the multiple people that were there. His eye twitched when he couldn't see over them and he sat back onto the heels on his feet. _Why the hell are there so many people?_ Naruto failed to realize that most people went to the mall on Saturday, especially in the afternoon.

"Naruto!" Said person turned around, looking for the voice's origin. "Over here!" Naruto spotted the brunette. He headed over to his table waving.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto sat down at the empty seat next to Kiba and scanned the group.

Kiba was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, a kanji in black saying 'love' with black shorts and red converse. Shikamaru's head was on his arms using them as a pillow on the table, wearing a plain black T-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. Chouji was beside him always, eating out of the ever present bag of chips, Barbeque Chips this time. He was dressed in a white shirt with a red spiral on front, blue jeans and red Vans. Ino was in a purple spaghetti strap dress that came to her thighs with white inch high heels and Sakura wore a pink strapless dress with a small white circle near the bottom, there were white flats on her feet. The two girls were checking themselves in their compact mirrors and were periodically getting into a small fight; over what, he didn't know. Shino was sitting quietly on the other side of Kiba, his large ever present gray jacket and glasses donned on his body along with faded blue jeans and tennis shoes. Hinata was sitting across from him, blushing and poking her fingers together in front of her chest. She had on her light tan jacket, and black shorts that came down to her knees and white TOMS adorned her feet. ** ( 4 ) **Sasuke was standing, leaning against the table next to them with his arms crossed over his chest. His shirt was a plain black form fitting shirt and he wore matching black skinny jeans, a few studded belts swooped this way and that across his hips in a fashionable manor and full black converse were on his feet. Sasuke obviously liked the color black.

"Finally! I thought we'd have to wait here until I was old and gray!"

Naruto rolled his eyes along with everyone else, sans Hinata.

"We've only been waiting here for two minutes Kiba. Troublesome."

"Yeah, well it felt like _forever_!" Kiba shouted in his defense, gaining a few looks from other mall goers.

"So, what are doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we were thinking about going to see a movie, but some of us haven't brought any money, so I guess we're just going to walk around or something."

Naruto laughed. "You mean _you_ didn't bring any money."

Kiba blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah well, I didn't think we'd be doing anything."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well then let's go to random shops and wreak some havoc like we used to do." Naruto smiled a mischievous smile, Kiba mirroring his own. "In fact Kiba-_chan_~," Kiba paled, "I think we should go to the lingerie store and have you try on some clothes for your secret lover." Naruto said all this with a glint in his eyes.

"'Se-secret lov-lover'?" Hinata asked, her face completely red. Those two words got everyone's attention.

"Yes." Naruto nodded his enthusiastically. "Kiba's _seme_."

Hinata squeaked and her face turned an amazingly bright red. Kiba paled further and spluttered. A single chuckled made it'd way out of Sasuke's mouth before he quelled it, making everyone look at him. Sasuke cleared his throat, a smirk on his face.

"_I didn't know you swung that way Kiba-_chan." Sasuke's smirk grew.

"_I-I don't! Naruto's making this shit up! I swear! I'm not _gay!" Kiba spoke in Japanese, hoping to keep the ones that couldn't speak it out of the loop.

"_It-It's okay if you are Ki-Kiba. We will sti-still be your fr-friends._" Hinata's fingers were continuously pushing against each other in front of her chest and she didn't look Kiba in the eye.

"_Mendokuse_." **( 5 ) **Shikamaru's voice was muffled through his arm.

Kiba couldn't form a full sentence and Naruto was struggling to keep a straight face.

"_If-If anything, I'd be seme! Not-Not that I'm saying I'm gay! I'm straight damnit!"_ Kiba tried and failed to save himself from this embarrassment.

"Umm, what are you all talking about?" Ino was confused. **( 6 )**

Naruto grinned at her. "Kiba's _seme_, obviously. And the fact that he's an _uke_."

"What's sehmeh and oohkeh?" Sakura asked, not getting it.

Naruto almost burst out in giggles-I mean chuckles. "_Seme_ is 'pitcher' and _uke_ is 'catcher'." Here Naruto burst out into giggles-I mean chuckles, unable to keep it to himself. Shikamaru's shoulders' starting shaking, indicating he too was laughing and Sasuke was smirking wider. Hinata blushed; unable to look anyone in the eye, and Kiba slammed his head to the table in his embarrassment.

Shino was impassive throughout the whole thing, Chouji looked confused, and Sakura and Ino were looking at each other as if the other would give the answer.

Sakura looked back over to Naruto who had yet to stop laughing. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me?"

Naruto calmed himself down a little, and shook his head. "I'm not lying to you Sakura, I promise I'm not." He started to giggle again, quieter this time.

Sakura and Ino looked him up and down as if to make sure that he wasn't lying. Then they went back to checking themselves in their compact mirrors with a 'whatever.'

Kiba's head shot up. "So! About that movie?" He tried to get off the previous subject.

"I thought you said you didn't have any money with you Kiba?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in question.

"You have some money, ne? You can spot me, ne? I can pay you back!" Regardless of having lived in America for almost three years, Kiba still incorporated Japanese into his speaking. Japanglish! **( 7 )**

Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face, his head still cocked to the side. After a few moments he straightened his head and smiled. "Sure! But I don't want money, I want your body." There was complete silence at the table after he said this. Everyone stared at him wide eyed. Naruto scrunched his eyebrows, "Wha-" His eyes widened and he flapped his hand frantically in front of his face. "No! No! Not like that you perverts! What are you thinking? Ew! Just… EW!"

Kiba then smirked and got up close and personal to Naruto's face, making the blonde lean back into his seat. Time for payback. "Well, well, Naruto. I didn't know you saw me that way. But I mean, who wouldn't want this sexy piece of manflesh? I usually don't do this but, I can provide you with some… _service_…." Kiba's smirk grew bigger when Naruto blushed. "If you want, I can be the _seme_ to your _uke_."

Naruto thought about it before smirking back at Kiba. His eyes became hooded as he looked at Kiba's lips, he licked his own as if he wanted to taste Kiba's and looked back up into the brunette's eyes. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and pulled him in closer, if they got any closer than this, they would be kissing. Kiba stiffened, not expecting it to go this way. "Oh, _Kiba_." Everyone's eyes widened at the wanton voice that was used in saying the brunette's name. "Are you sure you can _handle_ me?" He licked his lips, slower this time, drawing attention.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing, letting go of Kiba's neck and pushing him back into his seat when the tattooed teenager didn't move due to shock. "You-You should all see your faces!" Naruto managed to get out in between his bouts of laughter.

Sasuke came out of shock first, quickly masking his earlier expression and replacing it with his usual expressionless face. "Hn, _dobe_." Those words made everyone snap back into reality.

"Oh my gawd, Naruto. I thought you were being serious! Are you really gay?"

Naruto's eyes widened at Sakura's question and his laughter died out immediately. "No, no! I was acting! I'm straighter than a ruler!" Screw fate or destiny or whatever! Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ going to be gay!

"Yeah, a _flexi_ruler."

Naruto glared at Kiba, a small blush on his face. "Whatever, I don't have to prove myself to you. You're just insecure about your own sexuality so you're trying to make _me_ look gay."

"Wh-what!" Kiba spluttered. "I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, yeah. So about that movie? Let's go see what's on at this time." Naruto stood up and the others followed, Shikamaru and Chouji being the slowest.

On the way to the AMC Theatre, Naruto avoided Sasuke like the plague, busying himself with talking to the others. He tried to talk to Shino first since he never really talked to the man, but he was unsuccessful. He pouted and moved on to Sakura and Ino. They talked for the rest of the way; surprisingly he found that he could talk about a lot of stuff with them.

When he turned his head to see what Kiba was doing, he found the brunette talking animatedly with Hinata who was blushing, nodded her head from time to time to indicate that she was listening. When he saw Kiba's hand fly into the air as if to mimic an explosion, he saw the _Unmei no Akai Ito_ attached to his ring finger. He followed the string's path to see if his 'fated lover' was nearby and he was surprised when saw that it was connected to Hinata's own ring finger. He gave a small smile and turned back to his own conversation. Hinata would balance Kiba out perfectly.

When they made it to the theatre, Naruto checked his phone for the time. 2:28. He looked at the movies, seeing what was going to be playing soon, or what had just started. "Let's see guys. We have the choice between: Just Wright, Get Him to the Greek, Killers, and…. Splice. What'll it be?" He turned back to the rest of the group. He himself didn't really have a choice since he had never even heard of these movies. He had only just moved here after all and Iruka-sensei hadn't had the time to set up the cable yet.

"Splice! That looks scary!" Kiba immediately put in his vote. The others called out their own choices, some not really caring what they saw. Most of the people who voted said Splice. "Hell yeah! Let's go!"

"Wa-wait! Are you all _sure_ you want to go see that movie?" Naruto _definitely_ didn't want to go see a scary movie. He wouldn't be able to sleep for _weeks_!

Kiba smirked seeing his hesitation as they got into the line. "Why? Are you _scared_?"

"No!" He answered quickly. "I just wanted to make sure that the girls wouldn't have nightmares or anything." He hoped they would say they didn't want to see it.

"Hell no! I love scary movies!"

"Yeah, what Billboard Brow said!"

"Who you calling 'Billboard Brow' Ino Pig!"

"Why you-!"

"Ladies! Ladies! Come on, it's time to pay! Sheesh!" Kiba shook his head.

Money changed hands and they all received their tickets. They quickly made their way to the food and drink bar, paying for their items and rushing into theatre room number 4. Naruto shivered when he saw that this room was where they were going to be watching the movie. He was by no means superstitious, but a scary movie in room 4 was definitely not a good sign. **( 8 )**

They picked a seat somewhere near the middle front so they could place their feet up on the bars. Sasuke ended up on the end next to Naruto since he didn't want to 'sit next to those banshees' and Sakura and Ino were to his right, claiming that they wanted to sit next to Naruto since he could hold a decent conversation. Shikamaru sat in between Ino and Chouji, and then there was Shino. Lastly there was Hinata with Kiba sitting on the other end. (AN: Hey! I just noticed I put the teams next to each other! XD)

When the movie began, Naruto didn't think that it was all that scary. But as the movie went on he became high strung. Scary movies were _not_ his thing. Iruka usually refused to let Naruto watch movies since he got scared so easily. When a particularly scary part happened Naruto screamed with some other people in the audience and grabbed on to the closest thing available: Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke almost jumped when he heard Naruto scream and latch onto his arm, the blonde's nails digging into his skin. Sasuke himself was unfazed by scary movies; he knew they weren't real so there was no point in fearing it. Just like ghosts. He winced when Naruto's nails dug harder into his skin and Naruto looked like he was about to jump into Sasuke's lap in fear. Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's arm when he got too scared, occasionally peeking out to the movie. Sasuke had half a mind to demand that Naruto let go of him and if he didn't he'd peel off the fingers himself, but when Naruto hid his face in his arm, he let it go.

When it was all over, Naruto didn't even lighten his grip on his arm. Sasuke didn't even think that Naruto noticed he was doing it. They stood up and walked out along with the rest of the audience, Naruto still attached to his arm. When everyone was out of the theatre, Naruto seemed to have realized what he was doing and immediately let go of Sasuke's arm as if it was burning him. He muttered a small 'sumimasen' when he saw that there were ten crescent shaped marks on Sasuke's arm. **( 9 )**

"Wasn't that movie _awesome_?" Kiba shouted out and he began to sprout out different parts of the movie that he particularly liked, acting them out with his hands. The others began to talk about their favorite parts too, even Shino put in his two cents.

They walked around the mall for the rest of the time window shopping, the girls occasionally buying something that they particularly like and just talking about random things that came to mind. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto mentioning what happened back in the theatre, not even when Sakura noticed the marks and began to baby over him. "Oh my gawd, Sasuke! What happened? Are you alright? Here, let me help you." This caused another fight to break out between her and Ino over who was going to help Sasuke.

It was 9:30 when they left, despite the fact that the mall closed at nine. Shino took home Hinata and Kiba, Ino and Sakura left in their own cars despite living right next to each other, and Chouji and Shikamaru left together, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"You don't have your own car Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked when Sasuke didn't even make an attempt to leave.

"Hn, I do."

Naruto got out his cell to call Iruka. "Did you not drive it here or something?" He asked, waiting for Iruka to pick up the phone.

"I did."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Then why aren't you-Iruka-sensei!" He cut himself off when Iruka answered. "_Hey, can you come pick me up now?"_

"_Ah, Naru, I'm kind of busy right now, is there anyway that you can get a ride home? I know I said that I'd pick you up but I really can't right now, I'm sorry.__"_ Sure enough, he sounded distracted; Iruka only called him Naru when he wasn't really paying attention.

"_Hai, hai. I'll see what I can do Iruka-sensei._"

"_Gomen ne, Naru. I'll see you when you get home, alright? Ja.__"_

"_Ja ne._" **( 10 )** Naruto pressed the 'end' button and placed the phone back in his pocket. He sighed and chewed on his bottom lip. _I guess I can just walk home, ne? It's not that far…_

"Problem?" Naruto jumped; he had forgotten Sasuke was still there. Damn the man for being so quiet.

"_Ano_, no not really." Sasuke stared at him for a few moments, making him squirm.

"Do you need a ride?"

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke hit the dot. "_Ano_, if-if that wouldn't be a problem, I would greatly appreciate it." Apparently Kiba hasn't yet gotten out everything that Iruka instilled in him when teaching him English.

"Hn." Sasuke began to walk away. He stopped though when he realized Naruto wasn't following him. "Let's go _dobe_." He started to walk again, ignoring Naruto cries of indecency. "Get it." Sasuke commanded when he got to his car, sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car.

Naruto stood in awe just outside the passenger door, looking over at the car. "A Mercedes Benz SLR." **( 11 )** He whispered in awe. "With gullwing doors." He whispered, and excited note present in his voice as he opened said door. He sat down in the black leather seat, closing the door after him and buckled up. He glanced around the car in amazement. This car was suped up man! Oh my GOD! He wanted this car so bad!

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked, pulling out of the mall parking lot.

"Oh! _Ano_, on Ichiraku Street. It's near Hokage Road. You know where that is?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked around little more, taking in all the details that were put into the car before turning back to Sasuke. "Are you made of money or something? This is an amazing car! It must have cost a fortune!"

"Hn."

"I couldn't buy _anything_ like this, even if I wanted to! I'd have to sell my soul for this car!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "You have a droid don't you? Those aren't cheap."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, I only got this because we were moving for my birthday. This is the most expensive birthday present I have ever gotten. Plus, it was only like 150 without tax since we bought it online and got a two-year contract with it. We aren't made of money."

There was silence in the car for a few minutes. "When's your birthday?" Sasuke's voice cut through the quiet that was slowly becoming awkward.

"October 10th. Why? When's yours?"

_So his birthday was only about two weeks ago._ Sasuke thought to himself before answering. "July 23rd."

_A Leo, ne?_ Naruto silently cursed to himself. **( 12 )**

"What's your address?" Sasuke asked turning down Ichiraku Street.

"2323. It's near the end on the right. The one story with the white Saturn Ion in front." **( 13 ) **Sasuke pulled up into the driveway. "_Arigatou_ Sasuke-teme." Naruto got unbuckled and opened the door. "That is so awesome!" He couldn't help but say it out loud as he opened the gullwing door. He turned around to look at Sasuke when he got out of the car. "Thanks again Sasuke-teme, I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome _dobe_." Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at him.

"And also, thanks for letting me…. you know… in the theatre." Naruto blushed and looked to the side, embarrassed.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "Don't mention it. Though, the girls will probably be wondering why I had bruises on my arm come Monday."

Naruto spluttered as he looked back to Sasuke. "I didn't grip you that hard _teme_!"

"Whatever _dobe_."

Naruto pouted. "Fine. See ya Monday _teme_!" Naruto shut the car door and walked to his house. He waved at Sasuke as he pulled out of the driveway and drove off. He walked inside and locked the door behind him. "_Tadaima!_" Naruto called out into the house.

"_Okaeri nasai, Naru!_" **( 14 )** He heard Iruka call from his bedroom.

"_I'm going to bed Iruka-sensei! Oyasumi nasai!_" **( 15 ) **Naruto walked into his room, hearing Iruka's own 'goodnight!' call behind him.

* * *

Sasuke parked his car in their large garage and handed the keys to the butler who gave a small 'Welcome home, Young Master' as he accepted the keys. Sasuke walked into the mansion, quickly walking to his room, trying to avoid his family.

"_Okaeri nasai, Otouto._" **( 16 )**

Sasuke's eye twitched when he heard the voice behind him. This was the person who he wanted to avoid the most. He turned around, hand still on his bedroom door, to face the voice. "_Aniki._" **( 17 ) **He gave a nod and opened the door, hoping that was all.

"_How was your day Otouto?_" Sasuke should have known. "_Have a girlfriend yet? It's sad that you have only done it twice at your age. You really should be getting out there._"

Sasuke grit his teeth and turned back around to face his brother, Itachi. "_Who and what I do are none of your business _Aniki_._" The word was spat out.

"_Is it wrong to care for one's otouto?_" Itachi asked.

"_I'm perfectly healthy, thank you for asking. Now, goodnight Itachi._" Sasuke walked into his room and shut the door behind him, locking it. He thanked the gods that Itachi was the only one he saw. He really didn't like being home.

* * *

**( 1 )** "I have AT&T-Samsung Impression."

-Said by Kiba. AT&T sucks ass. It has horrible coverage where I'm at. I own the Samsung Impression right now, and it's a pretty cool phone-I like it.

http:/www (dot )geekcellulars (dot) com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/samsung-impression-phone-1024x577 (dot) jpg

**( 2 )** "Yeah, that. And I have a..." Naruto trailed off, grabbing the box it had come it, "Motorola Droid?"

-That phone looks amazing! I want one, but I don't have the money for it! D:

http:/binarymessiah (dot) files (dot )wordpress (dot) com/2010/04/motorola-droid-2 (dot) jpg

**( 3 )** "_Dou itashimashite, Naruto."_

-Said by Iruka. Basically "Your welcome, Naruto."

**( 4 )** Hinata was sitting across from him, blushing and poking her fingers together in front of her chest. She had on her light tan jacket, and black shorts that came down to her knees and white TOMS adorned her feet.

-For those who don't know, TOMS are a shoe company where for every pair of shoes bought, they give one to children/people who don't have any. Here's what Hinata's look like- http:/images (dot) toms (dot) com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/450x320/y/-/y-canvas-wht-h2 (dot) jpg

**( 5 )** "_Mendokuse_."

-Said by Shikamaru. It's his favorite word! "Troublesome."

**( 6 )** "Umm, what are you all talking about?" Ino was confused.

-When some of them were talking in Japanese. The only ones that can speak Japanese fluently in this story is Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji and Gaara. (Also their family members.) Naruto and Kiba are obvious, they are Japanese and they lived in Japan. Sasuke is also Japanese and his parents wanted the keep their heritage so he will also speak Japanese at home. Hinata and Neji are from a strict traditional Japanese family. Gaara just wanted to learn Japanese.

**( 7 )** Japanglish!

-Said Jah-pang-lish.

**( 8 )** He was by no means superstitious, but a scary movie in room 4 was definitely not a good sign.

-In Japan, four can be said 'shi' which can also mean 'death'. It's their unlucky number, kinda like our unlucky number 13.

**( 9 )** He muttered a small 'sumimasen' when he saw that there were ten crescent shaped marks on Sasuke's arm.

-Sumimasen=Sorry/I'm sorry.

**( 10 )** "_Ja ne._"

-Said by Naruto. "Goodbye/Bye."

**( 11 )** "A Mercedes Benz SLR."

-Said by Naruto. http:/www (dot )dragtimes (dot )com/images/14811-2005-Mercedes-Benz-SLR (dot )jpg

Gullwing doors are when the doors open upwards instead of outwards.

**( 12 )** _A Leo, ne?_ Naruto silently cursed to himself.

-lol I looked up the compatibility between Sasuke and Naruto's signs and it was amazingly perfect.

Both signs satisfy needs and desires of each other. Leo (Sasuke) is more interested in the strictly physical side of love than Libra, (Naruto) but Leo's style and brio can win Libra over. Libra is indecisive and Leo will naturally take charge. While Leo is a sensitive person Libra is more emotional and they are both crazy about sex. All the time which will be spend in a bedroom, will be continuous celebratory salute for them. In case there is a collision of characters Libra should concede. It will not make any difficulty, because of the Libra's ability to cooperate. The Libra's best weapon is a correct strategy and tact. The hot connection can turn into in a rather warm matrimony.

**( 13 )** "The one story with the white Saturn Ion in front."

-Said by Naruto. http:/www (dot) cars-wallpapers (dot) net/wp-content/uploads/2008/03/saturn-ion (dot) jpg

**( 14 )** "_Tadaima!_"&"_Okaeri nasai, Naru!_"

-Said by Naruto&Iruka. "I'm home!"&"Welcome home, Naru!"

**( 15 )** "_Oyasumi nasai!_"

-Said by Naruto. "Goodnight!"

**( 16 )** "_Okaeri nasai, Otouto._"

-Said by Itachi. "Welcome home, Little Brother."

**( 17 )** "_Aniki._"

-Said by Sasuke. "(Older) Brother."

* * *

**You guys have **_**no idea**_** how long it took to do this chapter! I had to look so many things up! D:**

**But if you want to look at the pictures, I'm going to put them in my profile if you don't want to go through the hassle of putting in all the .'s in place of the (dot)'s.**

**I hope ya'll liked it!**


	4. It's Gossip

**Hello minna-san~! I hope your days have been wonderful!**

**SMILE, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! 3**

* * *

Title: Unmei no Akai Ito

Chapter: It's Gossip

Words: 5,829

Total: 19,885

Summary: Ever since Naruto was little, he has been able to see the Red String of Fate that connects soul mates together. He has finally found his own soul mate, but there is just one problem, it's a guy. Naruto doesn't like guys! SasuNaru KakaIru - future lemon

Updated: July 22, 2010

Disclaimer!: I'm tired of having to put this on every chapter. It makes me sad every time I have to write 'I do not own Naruto.' But I must: I do NOT own Naruto or the plot/characters. D:

I also do not own any of the songs/lyrics/movies/books/etc. that I may put in this story. (Basically Romeo and Juliet is not mine.)

**BTW:**

"_Italics"_ is speaking in Japanese.

"Underline" is the person on the other line talking on the phone.

* * *

"_How was your day Otouto?" Sasuke should have known. "Have a girlfriend yet? It's sad that you have only done it twice at your age. You really should be getting out there."_

_Sasuke grit his teeth and turned back around to face his brother, Itachi. "Who and what I do are none of your business Aniki." The word was spat out._

"_Is it wrong to care for one's otouto?" Itachi asked._

"_I'm perfectly healthy, thank you for asking. Now, goodnight Itachi." Sasuke walked into his room and shut the door behind him, locking it. He thanked the gods that Itachi was the only one he saw. He really didn't like coming home._

* * *

"Alright everybody! Today we're going to do a love scene from Romeo and Juliet so get out your books! This is going to be a gender friendly lesson! Meaning some girls may be paired up with other girls and boys may be paired up with boys! And yes children, that does mean that anyone will get any part! If you don't fucking like that, you can get the HELL out of my classroom!" Silence answered Anko. "Good-!"

"Umm… Anko-sen- Ms. Anko?" Anko looked down at her captive. "Can… Can you let go of me?" Naruto blushed and looked away from her eyes.

Anko squealed. "Of course not Naru-chan!" Naruto eyes widened. _How they HELL does everyone know about that?_ "Why? You don't like being hugged close to my ample breasts? I mean feel them!" Anko hugged Naruto's face even closer to her chest. "Aren't they wonderful?"

Naruto spluttered. Ever since that first day Anko had taken to hugging him to her chest as much as she could, only letting him go when he had class work to do. "Pl-Please Ms. Anko!"

Anko pouted. "Fine!" She let him go and he quickly retreated back to the envious Kiba. "Now! Time for work! Everyone gets to pick a name out of this hat!" She pulled out a hat filled with folded up sheets of paper from nowhere. "What you get is what you get! No exceptions!" The classroom immediately burst into murmurs. The girls hoping that they would get Sasuke and the guys hoping that they'd get a _girl_. "Shut up! Okay, line up and come one at a time!"

Naruto and Kiba chatted in line, not really paying attention to the people in front of them and who they were getting. A few people from behind had to walk up to the front since their name had been drawn but Naruto ignored them.

"Kiba." Sakura's voice was disappointed. Naruto waved 'bye' to his friend as he moved to the front with the other couples. There were a few more seconds until he heard the classroom go completely silent.

He looked around to see what was causing this, only to see Sasuke reaching his hand into the hat. Naruto snorted. Of course all the girls would be holding their breath to see if it was them or not. Over the past month of being here at KH, Naruto discovered that Sasuke has his own Fan Club. They meet everyday after school to discuss what happened today in the life of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke's voice called out. Everyone except for said 'dobe' and Kiba were confused. Kiba burst out laughing, causing people to look at him.

"Phahahaha~! The-the first y-yaoi cou-couple! HAHAHAHA~!" Needless to say, this just confused people more.

"M-Ms. Anko! C-Can I please have a different partner!" Naruto pleadingly called out. That's when people understood what Kiba was saying. The girls burst out into shouts and the guys into laughter.

Anko pouted at her favorite. "I'm sorry Naru-chan!" Naruto really needed to figure out where she learned that from. "But rules are rules. Even for my favorite little student!"

Naruto paled and walked up to the front of the room along with Sasuke. There were numerous catcalls and 'Get it on!' remarks. Naruto wished he could crawl into a hole.

By the end of the drawings, in a class of 32, there were a total of six female-female couples (which earned quite a few catcalls and leers from the male population), four male-male couples, and six male-female couples.

"Okay! Who in here is right handed?" Almost every single hand in the class room went up, save for one. "Okay, who's left handed?" Sasuke's hand stayed up and a girl from a female-female group's hand went up. Anko raised an eyebrow. "Ambidextrous Uchiha?" She took the blank stare he gave her as a yes. "That'll get you _far_." She gave a leery grin, hinting at exactly what he would get 'far' in. Sasuke ignored the innuendo. "Okay, you two will be the 'Romeo' in your group."

"What?" Kiba burst out laughing at the same time. "_Damare bakayarou!"_ **( 1 )**

"Ms. Mitarashi! Naruto said a bad word!"

"What are you, four?"

"Alright, alright! Shut up!" Kiba and Naruto immediately went quiet. "Now, who here, besides the two that already have their parts, is allergic to something?" A few hands went up in the room. "Alright, you're Juliet."

"But I'm a guy! And my partner's a girl! Why am _I_ Juliet?" The boy immediately regretted his decision when Anko's evil eye came upon him.

"_Come again?_" She was giving him an evil smile.

"No-Nothing Your Majesty! I'm willing to do whatever you ask of me Your Highness!"

"That's what I thought. Good boy! Now, as for the rest of you, whoever is on the stage right of your person is going to be Romeo. Whoever is on the left is Juliet." There were a few groans, but otherwise most stayed quiet not wanting the wrath of Anko upon them. "We'll be starting in the middle of scene five." She smirked when a few people paled. "Yes, _that_ scene. The kissing scene." The other's that didn't know paled or turned red when they heard that. "Everyone line up next to the stage! We're going to be doing this one at a time!"

Everyone slowly made it to the line, not wanting to continue with this activity. Some moved slower than others, wanting to be at the back, whereas some rushed to the front, wanting to get this over and done with. Naruto was one of the slow movers, but Sasuke hurried him along.

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke grabbed his arm and got in line.

When everyone finally made it to the line, Anko continued. "We're going to start with Romeo's line 'If I profane with my unworthiest hand' right after Tybalt leaves! You don't really have to kiss, but it will get you extra! First up!"

Naruto watched in semi-fascination as the first group went. Then the second and so on. Everyone tried to put their own little spin on it. Kiba and Sakura's, Naruto had to say, was the funniest. Kiba was Juliet and he was making a high pitched voice while cupping his fake breasts with his hands, (two small pillows he had grabbed from the couch), kneading them with his fingers the whole time. Sakura, playing Romeo, was making a deep voice, cupping her 'balls' and doing hip thrusts in Kiba's direction. Needless to say, they got everyone laughing and Anko gave them a big bonus.

When it came to their turn, Naruto paled. Sasuke dragged him up on stage. "Come on, dobe." Naruto immediately went into 'actor mode' when everyone went quiet. Sasuke started.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Naruto was surprised. Sasuke wasn't half bad at acting and he was fitting the part perfectly. His eyes were burning into his own, never looking at the book in his hand. Sasuke took a step forward, as if wanting to be closer to kiss him, and took his hand in his own, letting their palms touch. Naruto didn't disappoint.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Naruto brought up Sasuke's hand up close to his mouth like a lover would and lightly traced his knuckles with his lips. Oh, yeah. Naruto was in the zone. He _was_ Juliet, and this was her Romeo.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Sasuke moved his hand away from Naruto's mouth and stepped even closer, their bodies almost touching.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Naruto took a small step back and smiled playful at Romeo, teasing him, but he did not let go of his hand.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Sasuke took a step forward. He dropped the book that was in his hand and used it to circle around Naruto's waist, resting it on the small of his back. He pulled him close and rested his eyes on Naruto's lips.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Naruto also let his book drop, he wasn't using it anyway. He used the now free had to grip the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Then move not, while my prayer's affect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Sasuke's voice was a husky murmur and he leaned forward. Naruto let his eyes slip to half mast. They got so close, that everyone held their breath, thinking that they were actually going to kiss. But then Naruto grinned and Sasuke pulled away.

"You're not half bad teme!" Naruto picked up his book off the ground. "What?" He asked when he saw everyone staring at them with wide eyes. "You never seen a performance before?" Then everyone bust out at once.

"Holy shit dude!"

"Oh my gawd! You were amazing Naruto!"

"Are you gay?"

"That was the best acting I've ever seen!"

"I thought you two were actually going to kiss!"

Naruto chuckled and walked back off the stage along with Sasuke.

"Holy shit Naru-chan!" Anko's voice broke through the teenagers. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen!" Naruto sweat dropped. He never figured his sensei to be a yaoi fan girl. "You two should get together! I mean _no wonder_ you never liked being pressed up against my amazing body!"

Naruto spluttered. "I'm not gay!" He ignored Kiba's 'Sure you're not.' "I just have dignity and respect for others!" Once again, he ignored Kiba's and Sasuke's snort.

"Right, right. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Naruto grumbled at Anko's response but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere. He pouted to himself for the rest of the class.

* * *

By the time Naruto was in his last class of the day with Mr. Sarutobi, the news of his and Sasuke's acting scene had spread almost throughout the whole school. People were coming up to him in the hallways threatening him to break up with Sasuke. Needless to say, the story got pretty twisted. But seriously, there were actual death threats in his locker saying that if he didn't break up with Sasuke, they'll do something to him that he'll regret! I mean _come on!_ It's just a _boy_ for god's sake! Albeit a very rich, smart and good looking one, but just a boy none-the-less! He wasn't even going out with him!

"So…." Ino's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Ino and Chouji standing by his desk. Shikamaru was sitting in the formerly empty seat next to him, his head down on the table. He was awake though, looking at him. "I heard that you and Sasuke made out in the theatre room, practically dry humping each other, and that you two are going out now?"

Naruto turned red. "What! What the hell? That's _totally_ NOT what happened!"

"Uh huh. I notice you didn't deny the fact that ya'll were going out."

"What! We aren't! I promise! We were doing a Romeo and Juliet skit in theatre! It was a kissing scene but we didn't kiss! When I get into a role, I _get into a role_! I was really Juliet and he really was my Romeo! I can't help it! It's kinda like a switch and I can't really control it!" Naruto's face was colored a bright shade of red; Ino didn't even know that such a color existed.

"Oh~ I see. So you're into role play, huh? You're one of _those_ people?" Ino's grin turned into a smirk.

This is where Naruto got confused. "'Those people?' What do you mean?"

Ino giggled a little. "You know… The kinky type." Chouji turned red and Shikamaru muttered a 'Mendokuse.'

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows up. "'Kin key?' What kind of 'key' is that? And what does that have to do with what we were just talking about?" The three teenagers looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Oh, _Naruto_. You poor thing!" Ino hugged him. "I thought for sure you wouldn't be so innocent with what you did to Kiba the other week at the mall. But you're so naïve! Don't worry! I, the Great and Amazing Princess Ino, shall help you!"

"Help me with what?" Naruto really wasn't getting it.

"Don't you worry about that Hun! I'll get the others to help as well! Right Shikamaru!"

"Mendokuse."

Ino opened her mouth to yell at the lazy boy but the bell rung, interrupting her.

"Well, I have to go!" Naruto pulled himself out of Ino's grip and gathered his things. "I'll see you all later! Ja ne!" He put on his orange Jansport backpack and darted out of the classroom. He quickly went to his locker, changing out books and such and ignoring the numerous amounts of notes that he knew were threats. Naruto ran up a flight of stairs and walked into his favorite teacher's room.

"_How was your day Naru-chan? Do you have any homework?"_

Naruto sat down on top of Iruka's desk, careful not to sit on anything. _"No, not today."_ Naruto grinned widely at his guardian. It was a rare day not to have any homework. _"It was pretty uneventful today. Theatre was kinda cool though, we got to act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet and everyone put their own little twists on it! Kiba and Sakura's was hilarious! They got the whole class laughing and Anko-sensei even gave them extra credit!"_

Iruka went silent for a moment, which was weird because usually he'd ask Naruto all kinds of questions right after school. He put his orange grading pen down, (because the color red was so _harsh_), and looked at Naruto in the eye. Naruto looked off to the side before meeting his gaze again.

"… _Did I do something wrong…?"_ When Iruka shook his head Naruto let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"… _I just want you to know that I support you."_ Naruto looked at Iruka confusedly. _"What I mean is.._" Iruka turned pink. _"That no matter who you love, or who you go out with, I will always support your decision."_

Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows. _"What are yo- OH MY GOD!"_ Iruka jumped at the outburst. _"No, no, no! Iruka-sensei, you've got the wrong idea! I'm not going out with Sasuke! We didn't even kiss! I promise! I'm a lip virgin still! Hell, I'm a full blown out virgin!"_

"_Oh… Then why are-"_

"_Theatre! Remember how I said we were acting out scenes from Romeo and Juliet? Well, it was the one where they kiss. Me and Sasuke got paired up, but the teacher said that we didn't really have to kiss, but we could if we wanted extra credit. Of course, me and Sasuke didn't kiss,"_ Naruto ignored the 'Sasuke and I' from Iruka,_ "but you know how I get when I start acting! I'm not Uzumaki Naruto anymore! The story got twisted up in so many ways, it's not even funny Iruka-sensei! I got threats in my locker tell me to 'break up with Sasuke or else!'"_

A look of understanding came over Iruka's face. _"Oh, I see."_ He went back to grading. _"I'm sorry Naru-chan."_

"_Bah~! Don't worry about it Iruka-sensei!"_ Naruto gave him a grin.

"_And Naru-chan?"_

"_Hmm?"_

Iruka smacked his thigh with the back of his hand. _"Get off my desk."_

"_Hai, Iruka-sensei!"_

* * *

"So who's up for it?" Kiba asked the table.

Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth before giving Kiba a large grin. "You know I'm up for it Dog Breath!"

"I-I think that-that the arcade i-is a great idea Ki-Kiba-kun." Hinata's ever present blush was on her face. Kiba smiled at her. To Naruto, it was so obvious that they liked each other that he just wanted to scream at them to 'Kiss and get it over with!'

"Sure, we'll go!" Sakura spoke up for her and Ino. "We haven't gone it a long time!"

"I'll go if Shikamaru goes." Chouji spoke between bites.

"Oh, he's going!" Ino commanded.

"_Mendokuse_." And of course, Shikamaru was too lazy to refuse.

Shino was obviously going, though he didn't say anything. Anywhere that Kiba went, Shino went, if only to keep him from doing something stupid.

"Hn." For the past month Naruto has been going here, he has gotten pretty good at 'Sasuke Language' so he knew that Sasuke was going. He's deciphered what each 'Hn,' grunt and body gesture meant. The others don't know how he did it. They've been friends with the Uchiha for a year plus and they still didn't quite understand him. And Naruto would like for everyone to know that NO, he did NOT stare at Uchiha Sasuke for hours on end and NO, he did NOT ask around what Uchiha Sasuke did when he was asked a particular question to figure him out. He was STRAIGHT DAMN YOU!

"Cool! Are you going to tell anyone else?" Naruto asked Kiba. He was putting this thing together after all.

"I might invite Lee and that one girl he always hangs out with… What's her name..? Ten? Or something?"

"TenTen? Oh cool!" Apparently Ino and Sakura liked her.

"Yeah, yeah. And I _guess_ Neji can come." Kiba said begrudgingly. It would be rude _not_ to invite him and if he didn't Lee and TenTen would probably be on his ass all night or just invite the bastard anyway.

"Can Gaara come?" Everyone stiffened at the table, even Shino. "What? He's alright."

"Are you _crazy_ Naruto? That guy has 'murderer' written all over him!"

Naruto frowned at Sakura. "That's-"

"Seriously man! I don't want to get stabbed in the back!"

Naruto turned his glare on Kiba and started to repack his bento. He picked up his backpack from off the floor and grabbed his bento, sliding out of his seat. "Well, if this is how you all are going to be, I don't think that I want to hang out with you anymore." Naruto looked at all of them coldly and walked away.

They were all shocked. In all the time that Naruto had been here, they had never seen the man get angry at anything or anyone; even when the school bully Dosu purposefully spilt his drink on his head.

"What the hell is his problem?" Ino burst out.

* * *

Naruto sat down on the roof of the school. It was usually off limits but he got Iruka-sensei to make a spare key for him. Iruka knew that if Naruto didn't have a private, quiet place to cool down that he would explode. He had a mental medical condition where if it got out of hand, it would cause many problems. It was one of the main reasons he wasn't adopted until Iruka came along. No one was willing to neither deal with it nor pay for the medicine it needed.

The blonde boy lay down on the ground, his bento beside him. He didn't feel like eating anymore. It angered him so much when someone talked bad about his friends. Talk shit all you want about him but he swears to god if you dare go after one of his friends, he'd kill you.

The door creaked open and he looked to see who it was. No one else knew that this was open except for him, or so he thought. Naruto was surprised when he saw it was Sasuke. He looked back up to the sky. He didn't feel like talking either. He might lash out.

Sasuke sat down next to the silent Naruto and leaned his back against the wall. He tilted his head back and just watched the clouds go by. He dulled noted that Shikamaru would love coming up here. When he noticed that Naruto wasn't starting the conversation like he usually would, he knew something was wrong.

"_They didn't mean it that way, Dobe."_ He figured using the blonde idiot's first language would make him feel more comfortable. Isn't he sweet? When the blonde didn't answer he decided to ask about it. _"Why aren't you talking?"_ It was unusual for him to be so concerned.

Naruto twitched. _"Don't talk to me."_ His voice was scathing and his jaw was clenched.

Sasuke glared at him. How dare that idiot talk to him like that after he came all the way up here to make sure he was alright? _"Don't talk to me like that Dobe. I never did anything to you."_

Naruto shot up so quickly that Sasuke almost jumped. Naruto turned around and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close. Was it just Sasuke or did he have a glint of red in his eyes? _"Shut up you mindless bastard. I'll kill you where you sit. Leave."_

Sasuke was becoming pissed off. He pried Naruto's hands off his shirt. _"What the hell is your problem, Dobe?"_ Naruto looked ready to kill him and there was a maniacal glint in his eye.

"_You. All of you. You're all nothing but a bunch of evil bastards, not caring for anyone but yourselves."_

Now, Sasuke knew something was wrong. Naruto may talk about _him_ like that, but he would never call Chouji, Hinata or really any of his other friends 'selfish evil bastards.' _"Calm down, Naruto."_ The nickname wouldn't help in this situation. He saw Naruto close his eyes tightly and clench his jaw, his hands were curled up into fists. Naruto took deep breathes in through his nose and out of his mouth. Slowly, the teenager's fists and jaw unclenched and his eyes opened.

"_Sorry… I have a…"_ Naruto trailed off. Should he really trust this man with his secret? He looked down at their hands entwined by a fate Naruto wished he didn't know. He looked back up to Sasuke's eyes which were filled with question an patience, waiting for him to finish. Naruto took in a deep breath. _"I have a medical condition called Borderline Personality Disorder or BPD."_ **( 2 )** Well, there's no going back now.

"_According to my doctor, it causes me to kinda see the world in a 'black and white' view, no grays in between. You're either all evil, or all good. Apparently it's triggered by negative emotions or a sense of betrayal or some shit like that. I'm usually in 'The world's all good!' mode, me-Naruto. But when I get angry or sad or something like that I go into 'The world is a horrible place! Everyone should die!' mode, what me and Iruka-sensei call Kyuubi. When I'm like that, I don't really know what I'm doing. It's like I'm watching someone else take control of my body."_ Naruto paused for a moment to recollect himself. _"Depending on what type of situation I'm in, I can either seriously hurt myself or someone else. I've sent a few kids to the hospital due to my condition, so I've caused Iruka-sensei a lot of trouble and I need a lot of supervision."_ He pulled back his long sleeve top and wiped away at his wrists.

"_One time, when I was sixteen and I was home all alone, I saw something on the TV that set me off. I watched myself go into the kitchen and grab a knife."_ Sasuke really didn't like where this was going. _"I felt like I should've been panicking, but I was perfectly calm."_

Naruto stared at his wrists for a moment before showing them to Sasuke. His eyes widened and he gave a gasp. Running down the lengths of his arm were two large, jagged gashes. There were numerous scars running across up and down his arm as well, but the two largest going up and down immediately grabbed his attention. Sasuke grasped one of his arms in his hands and began tracing the scars, making Naruto flinch. He paused and glanced up to see if it was alright, getting a slight shrug of the shoulder; he continued. After a long moment of silence, Naruto began to talk again.

"_I've cut myself before due to BPD but I never did it to this extent before then. I've even stabbed myself through my hand."_ Sure enough, there was a scar on his palm and on the back of his hand. _"Iruka-sensei found me on the kitchen floor when he came back. I died once on the way to the hospital. Iruka-sensei didn't let me be alone again until recently, but he still calls up on me every fifteen minutes to make sure I'm alright. If I don't answer, he immediately comes home in a frenzy."_

"_How come we've never seen these before?"_ Sasuke asked, pausing and looking up from Naruto's arm.

Naruto also looked up from Sasuke's tracing fingers. _"I wear water and smudge proof scar make-up."_ He grinned. _"It's very effective."_

"_How did this happen? How did you get BPD?"_

Naruto flinched at the question and looked away from Sasuke's eyes. _"Doctors say it's caused by childhood trauma. Anyway,"_ Sasuke knew when to stop pushing the subject, _"I take a medicine for it everyday. It's really expensive but if I don't, I may just end up killing myself or someone else."_ Naruto pulled his arm away from Sasuke's grasp and grabbed his backpack. _"I should be going to psychotherapy but it's more expensive than the medicine and we just don't have that kind of money."_ Naruto pulled out a creamy tan colored tube and opened it revealing a sponge type brush. He began to reapply it on his arms and when he was done, Sasuke thought that it just looked like his arms were wet. Naruto put it away and began to blow on his arms to make it dry faster. When it was dry, Naruto held up his arms, wrists shown. _"See? As normal as any other person's."_ Naruto rolled down his sleeves again.

There was silence for a long moment as they both just stared up into the sky. _"So why haven't you told us about this place?"_

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. _"Because I come up here when I think I'm about to go to Kyuubi mode and I calm myself down. Sometimes being alone makes it worse, but it usually helps because if I stay near the person who 'betrayed me,'"_ Naruto made quotation marks with his hands, _"then I might just go off on them. Plus, I like being in high places so it calms me down a little."_

Sasuke nodded at the explanation. Then he smirked. _"If Shikamaru knew you had a key to this place, he'd be envious."_

Naruto chuckled. _"Or he might beg me all day for the key. It'd be the most effort he ever put into anything."_

Sasuke gave a small chuckle at that gaining a look from Naruto. _"What?"_

"_I've never really heard you laugh before."_

"_Hn."_

"_You should do it more often."_ Sasuke looked at Naruto wide eyed who just smiled at him softly. Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

Naruto rolled back onto his feet and picked up his backpack along with Sasuke. He stuffed his unfinished bento back into his bag and headed for the door. _"Come on, Teme. I gotta lock it back up."_ Sasuke stared at him for a little while before following after. _"What?"_ He asked as he locked the door.

"_Why did you let me know all that? You've only known me for a month."_ Sasuke muttered.

Naruto paused on the stairs and turned around. He stared up at the Uchiha, who was already taller than him but was heightened by the fact that he was a few more steps higher than he was. _"I… I feel like I can trust you. Like you won't go off and tell everybody. And I get the feeling that you won't really judge me for it either."_ From the look on his face Sasuke could tell that if he did judge him or tell everyone what Naruto confided in him that it wouldn't be the first nor last, and it gave him a horrible feeling. _"But whatever."_ Naruto shrugged and continued to make him way down stairs. _"We're going to be late and I still have to go to my locker."_

Sasuke nodded and followed. When they split ways at the bottom of the stairs so Naruto could go to his locker before class, Sasuke almost missed what he said since it was so quiet.

"_Thank you… Sasuke."_

Sasuke turned his head around to see Naruto walking away. _"Hn, no problem… Naruto."_ He said just loud enough for him to hear. He saw the sides of Naruto's face widen in a smile before he turned back around and headed to class.

* * *

**( 1 )** "_Damare bakayarou!"_

-Naruto says this to Kiba after he laughs about Naruto being the Juliet. _Damare_=Shut up!/Don't say another word! && Bakayarou=stupid bastard.

**( 2 )** _"I have a medical condition called Borderline Personality Disorder or BPD."_

-I found all this information of Wikipedia and Psychcentral. It's really an interesting disorder. If you want to know more about it go to: http:/en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org/wiki/Borderline_personality_disorder

**FUCK. This story is hard to write. It takes me a longer time to figure out what to do next on this one than it does with SD. Which SD the plot kinda flows out of my mind, this one takes a bit longer. I literally went through four different starters for this chapter! DX**

**Can I has review for hard work? I gives cookie? –pulls out magically flavor changing cookie-**


	5. It's Talk

**OMGHAI! How is everybody doin' today? I hope your days have been well! If they haven't, then I hope tomorrow will be better!**

**Remember-YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!**

**AND OMFG~! THIS IS SO FREAKIN' LATEEE~! I'm going to do a double update so look forward to them~!**

* * *

Title: Unmei no Akai Ito

Chapter: It's Talk

Words: 4,606

Total: 24,491

Summary: Ever since Naruto was little, he has been able to see the Red String of Fate that connects soul mates together. He has finally found his own soul mate, but there is just one problem, it's a guy. Naruto doesn't like guys! SasuNaru KakaIru - future lemon

Updated: September 27, 2010

Disclaimer!: I'm tired of having to put this on every chapter. It makes me sad every time I have to write 'I do not own Naruto.' But I must: I do NOT own Naruto or the plot/characters. D:

I also do not own any of the songs/lyrics/movies/books/etc. that I may put in this story.

* * *

**BTW:**

"_Italics"_ is speaking in Japanese.

"Underline" is the person on the other line talking on the phone.

"**Bold**" is dreams.

* * *

"_Why did you let me know all that? You've only known me for a month." Sasuke muttered._

_Naruto paused on the stairs and turned around. He stared up at the Uchiha, who was already taller than him but was heightened by the fact that he was a few more steps higher than he was. "I… I feel like I can trust you. Like you won't go off and tell everybody. And I get the feeling that you won't really judge me for it either." From the look on his face Sasuke could tell that if he did judge him or tell everyone what Naruto confided in him that it wouldn't be the first nor last, and it gave him a horrible feeling. "But whatever." Naruto shrugged and continued to make him way down stairs. "We're going to be late and I still have to go to my locker."_

_Sasuke nodded and followed. When they split ways at the bottom of the stairs so Naruto could go to his locker before class, Sasuke almost missed what he said since it was so quiet._

"_Thank you… Sasuke."_

_Sasuke turned his head around to see Naruto walking away. "Hn, no problem… Naruto." He said just loud enough for him to hear. He saw the sides of Naruto's face widen in a smile before he turned back around and headed to class._

* * *

"I'm going to beat your ass pretty boy!" Naruto grinned as he put the required coins in the game.

"Sorry Dobe, but I don't swing that way." Sasuke smirked.

"W-What?" Naruto's face turned red. "I didn't mean it that way, Teme! You're a pervert!"

"Only for you."

The blonde's eyes widened and he looked away from Sasuke. "P-Pervert!" The music started. Naruto cursed at looked at the screen, moving his feet in accordance to what was showing. He was already a few points behind since he missed the beginning but he was determined to win against Sasuke in Dance Dance Revolution.

"Got two left feet, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto missed another beat.

"Shut up, Teme!" He stomped hard on the next move.

"Go Naruto!" Kiba cheered from the side. "Beat his snarky little ass!" (**AN: Yes… snarky is in fact a word. Look it up! :)**

"K-Kiba!"

"Sorry Hinata." Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He knew that Hinata didn't like cursing.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed when he saw the scores.

"Hn." Sasuke was smirking wider than usual.

"Whatever, Teme! I'll beat you on some other game! DDR is stupid anyway!" Naruto made his way through the arcade, looking for another game to play, Sasuke following right after. As planned, everyone met up at the arcade that weekend and Naruto was determined to beat Sasuke at every game possible. As the day went on, the group kind of slip up into smaller groups though they crossed paths every now and then; it was a large arcade.

"How about this one, Dobe?" Sasuke jerked his thumb at a shooting game.

"Uhh…" Naruto looked to the side. "Hey!" He pointed and walked towards a racing game. "Let's do this one!" Before Sasuke could open his mouth, Naruto slipped in two coins and sat down on one of the 'bikes.' "Come on! You scared I'm gonna beat ya?" Naruto smiled widely. Sasuke frowned, but went along with it anyway. By the time night fell, the score was Sasuke: 32, Naruto: 31. Naruto was _not_ happy when the manager kicked him and the rest of his friends out since it was closing time. "If we played two more games I would've won!" He tried to defend his pride.

"Whatever you say, Dobe." Naruto 'humph'ed and crossed his arms.

Before he could retort, Kiba cut in. "Hey, why don't we go get something to eat? I'm starved!" There were murmurs of agreement so Kiba began walking to a restaurant.

As they walked, Kiba talked to Hinata and Shino; Naruto talked to Sasuke or Ino, Sakura, or TenTen; Lee talked to anybody willing to listen; Shikamaru and Neji didn't say much; Chouji just ate his chips, giving his opinion on a matter every now and then. Kiba lead them into Restaurant Jinchuuriki. It wasn't a well known restaurant but the food there was 'to die for' according to the dog loving boy. As they got seated in the sparsely populated restaurant, Lee quickly sat himself by Sakura.

"I would be honored if you went out with me, my sweet Cherry Blossom!" His loud voice garnered a lot of attention.

Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy. "No! I would _never_ go out with a guy like you!" Naruto started to crack up. Not because he was laughing at Lee's misfortune – no, no! It was because of the red string that connected the two.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto spoke through his giggles. "I'm not laughing at you Lee! I promise!" Naruto hated that hurt look on his face.

"Yosh! You are very youthful Naruto! I too sometimes burst out into random laughter!"

"I'm glad you understand Lee!" Naruto shared a grin with the hyperactive teen. They all quickly order their food and drinks and went back to talking.

"So, Naruto. Despite the fact that you've been going to our school for the past month, we almost know nothing about you besides the fact that you and Kiba were best friends back in Japan." As Ino spoke, every looked to Naruto, curious in their own rights.

"Hehe, sorry. I've been busy what with getting used to this place and the school." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "What do you want to know?" They paused the conversation as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Well, what's your full name?" Ino started.

"Nam-Uzumaki Minato Naruto. Or rather, Naruto Minato Uzumaki. Saying it like that is still weird no matter how much I say it." He mumbled the last part to himself, earning an understanding pat on the back from Kiba.

"Favorite color?" Sakura asked.

"Orange 'ttebayo!" He grinned widely.

"What food do you like?" Chouji asked next.

"My favorite is Ramen, hands down, but I'll eat anything really. Iruka-sensei says my stomach is a black hole." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"What do you like to do?" TenTen cut in.

"Well, I like to act. I also like to spar every now and then with Iruka-sensei to keep in shape. Uhh…" His eyes rolled up in thought. "I like to hang out with my friends, too. I really don't have any particular hobbies though."

"You d-don't want to b-be and actor when you-you grow up Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed when Naruto looked her way.

"I don't know. I'm not totally sure what I want to do when I get older. I kinda go with the flow. I actually wanted to take over my parents business but…" He trailed off.

"'Your parent's business?' What did they do? Are they abroad right now?" Sakura asked.

"Ah.. No. They're dead." All went silent after his statement, only for it to be interrupted by the waitress with their orders. "Maa, maa guys." Naruto spoke when the waitress left. "Don't worry about it, really! It's cool. And you wanted to know what they did, ne? Well, they were in the psychic business." He got a few weird looks and a few interested ones. "I know, I know – weird, right? But they had a high percentage of getting things right. Almost a hundred percent if I remember correctly. A lot of business men came to them for advice so they were very popular. Though, my mom liked to deal with the love portion of it so my dad usually took care of the business men. Plus, he was a very jealous man; he didn't like anyone getting close to my mom. Heheh." Naruto giggled a little to himself at the end.

"Wait, so does that mean you can like… know about the future?" TenTen asked excitedly.

"And you know who our true love is?" Ino and Sakura screamed together.

"Uhh, well… Uhmm.." Naruto suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Do mine!" Sakura practically pleaded.

"Me too!" Ino chimed in.

"Uhmm… Okay… Let me see your hand, Sakura." Although, he already knew who it was going to be, this was the usual way of finding it out when their significant other wasn't nearby. He upturned her palm and closed his eyes, letting his fingers trace over the creases of her palm. Sure enough, Lee's face came into mind. He started giggling. "Okay," he giggled again, "he has dark hair, and dark eyes. You know this person, but not intimately so." He opened his eyes and let go of her hand. "That's all I can tell you; I don't want to disturb the Balance." He held out his hand for Ino.

"'The balance?'" Sasuke surprised everyone by asking, though Sakura was busy ogling him. Sasuke did have dark hair and dark eyes and she didn't know him all that well. It definitely had to be him!

"Yeah, The Balance. You know, good and evil; black and white; yin and yang; that kind of thing. If I tell her who it is, it could tip The Balance in an unknown manner. The people she would've met, the people she could save, the people she'd influence; it could all change because she knows who her lover will be. The first rule in fortune telling is to _never_ mess with The Balance. You can give a person a nudge in the right direction, but you _never __**ever**_ directly mess with it." Naruto closed his eyes and began the same process on Ino.

"You know this person, very close might I say. The person is also vying for your affections though you never notice." He opened his eyes and let go of her hand.

"Hey! How come you told forehead how he looks and all I get is that?" Ino demanded.

"Well, I don't also get the same vision. Sometimes I get a picture, sometimes I get the other persons feelings, and other times I get memories. It really just depends on the person."

Ino narrowed her eyes at him, but accepted the answer. "So, you know who Forehead and I will be marrying?"

"No." Naruto's reply was bluntly spoken without hesitation.

"Wait! You just said that you knew mine and Ino-pig's true love! Are you lying to us!"

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't know who you two will be marrying. You don't always marry your true love on the first try." He quickly reasoned with the girls before they could kill him. "In some cases, you never even meet, much less marry your true love. It depends on your will power and their own whether ya'll end up happily together." He gave them all a smile. "So, while I'm doing this for free, anyone else want to know?"

"Do me!" Kiba shouted out excitedly, mocking the girls. He held out his hand. "I've _always_ wanted to know who my true love is! I hope it's Sasuke-kun!" He squealed excitedly before erupting into laughter.

Naruto laughed as he shut his eyes and took Kiba's hand. "She's very beautiful. I'm kinda envious Mutt. How you'll catch her, I'll never know." He chuckled a little at the scowl he knew was on Kiba's face. "She has an equally beautiful heart so treat her nice Dog Boy." He grinned and let go of Kiba's hand.

"Awesome!" Although Kiba really didn't believe in this kind of stuff, it was cool to know that the 'psychic' thought she was beautiful both inside and out. He looked over to Hinata. _Naw… There's no way she would ever like an idiot like me…_

"Please do me next, Naruto! I would be greatly honored if you would help me find my true love!" Lee's voice was as booming as always.

"Haha, sure this Fuzzy-Brows!" He grabbed his hand and closed his eyes. "She's very beautiful, but at one point she may try to change you. Don't let her; she'll still love you for you. Her eyes are on someone else at the moment so you'll have to fight to get her." He let go of Lee's hand. "That's it."

"Yosh! I shall fight for you my beautiful Cherry Blossom, for it could be no one else but you as my true love!"

Sakura threw him a look of disgust before turning to Naruto. "Do Sasuke!"

"OHMYGAWD Forehead! That's a brilliant idea! I knew that huge head of yours wasn't just a birth defect!"

"I wouldn't be talking Ino-pig!" This resulted in a glaring match.

"Are you alright, Naruto? You're face is quite red." Shino's statement got everyone looking at Naruto.

"Fine!" He squeaked out. Naruto didn't look anyone in the eye. He blinked when a hand presented itself underneath his nose. His eyes followed the hand up the arm and to the face. The red color on his face brightened when he saw it was Sasuke. "What?" His voice was still high pitched.

"Are you going to do it?" Naruto shook his head and pushed Sasuke's hand away from him. "Why not?" The Uchiha frowned.

"W-W-Well.. I-I…"

"Spit it out, dobe!"

"You already looked didn't 'cha?" Kiba cackled when Naruto's face became brighter. "Ne, ne! Who was it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Let's just say it'll be a surprise to you all." Naruto muttered. "Even _I_ didn't see that one coming. I honestly don't know how it's going to work… I mean it's…" Naruto shook his head, his face getting brighter. He stuffed a large forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"You went out of your way to find out his 'true love?'" Neji asked skeptically.

Naruto swallowed the contents of his mouth. "No. I can't really control it. Sometimes all I have to do it look at a person and I'll know who they're going to be with. It can also happen with just a touch. The holding your hand thing is just a formality really. I only have to do that with particularly hard cases. Like, I know whom is going to be with whom at this table save for Shino and Shikamaru." **( 1 )**

"So you know who you're going to be with?" TenTen asked curiously.

"Ahh…" Naruto blushed, "yeah. I do. But I'm fighting tooth and nail for this not to be true." He slammed the bottom of his fork on the table, startling everyone. "God help me if it ends that way!"

"What? Why wouldn't you want to be with your true love? That makes no sense!" Sakura pointed it out as if it was obvious.

Naruto started laughing. "If you knew exactly who you were going to end up with and you didn't like it, you fight it too wouldn't ya? Like, let's say you're true love was…. TenTen. You're both girls, right? Wouldn't you fight tooth and nail to stop that from happening?"

"Wait, so you're saying your true love is a _boy_?" Kiba started laughing hysterically.

"What? No! I never said that! It was a hypothetical situation Dog Breath!" Naruto punched Kiba in the shoulder.

"That was rude, Kiba-kun. So what if he was gay?" Chouji stopped in his eating to reprimand him.

"Naw, I'm not saying it's a bad thing!" Kiba was quick to defend himself. "It would just be hilarious because I already know that Naruto would be the _uke_!" He started cackling.

"What does baseball have to do with anything?" Sakura asked as Naruto began to scream profanities at the brunette.

"_Mendokuse._ Don't worry about it." Shikamaru muttered through the food in his mouth. He was too lazy to chew it at the moment…. Maybe it'll become soft enough to where he wouldn't even have to chew it… Yeah…. That'd be nice.

"Just ignore him, guys! Really!" Naruto shot another glare at the giggling Kiba. "Anything else?"

"So, let me get this straight." Ino used her hands to make a point. "Your parents were fortune tellers."

"I guess you could say they were, in a way."

"Your mom did love fortunes, and your dad did political slash business fortunes."

"Well, not really. That's just what they liked to do most." Naruto cocked his head to the side as he tried to explain it more clearly. "My mom could also tell things like the future or how the stocks were going to go and such, just like my dad could also tell people who their true love was. They could do all kinds of fortune telling, pretty much any kind you can think of. In fact, that's how they met. They both saw themselves in the middle of Tokyo, so they went with the flow. When they brushed arms in Tokyo, they instantly knew they were true loves."

"I see," Sakura nodded. "So does that meant that you can do all that stuff, too?"

"As far as I know, no; I can only tell the love part. But I don't know if it will develop any further and will allow me to do those things or what. I really don't have anyone to tell me these kinds of things since my parents are dead." He shrugged. "But Iruka-sensei and I think that I will probably get the same 'powers,'" he used his hands to make air quotes, "as my parents did since I could only start telling people's true love since a few years ago; when I was ten to be more exact." **( 2 )**

Sasuke snorted. "You actually believe in this shit? There's no such thing as fortune telling. No one can see the future, and no one can tell who your 'true love' is. It's complete bullshit."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, more hurt than angry. "It's not 'bullshit' you asshole." He hissed. "This is _real_ fortune telling. Not like those idiots who do it with a crystal ball or some other magicy mumbo jumbo crap."

"Oh?" Sasuke just cocked an eyebrow. "So what you're doing isn't 'magicy mumbo jumbo crap.'"

"No!"

"I'll believe that when you can prove it."

There was complete silence as the two stared at each other. Sasuke smirked because he knew he had won. Naruto glared because he knew the same thing. Sasuke knew there was no proving it at that moment since A: he didn't know how to tell the future yet; and B: if he told someone their true love it could mess up The Balance.

"Hn. I rest my case."

"You're such an asshole Teme. Just because you don't believe in something doesn't mean you can crush me or anyone else for it."

"Hn." Sasuke stood and placed enough money on the table to pay for his food and walked out.

"_Oi! Matte Teme!_ Sorry guys!" Naruto quickly dumped some money on the table. "I'll see ya'll at school Monday! Ja!" He ran out after Sasuke. "_Matte, Teme! I'm not done with you!_" He caught up. _"What the hell is your problem?"_

Sasuke snarled as he came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the deserted sidewalk. Naruto shivered when he realized how dark it was and how alone they were on the street. His eyes darted to a deserted alley way not to far from them. "_My_ problem? _MY PROBLEM!_ _You're_ my problem Uzumaki! Annoying, gullible idiots like you are my problem!"

Naruto took a step back in shock, nearly tripping on the curb. "Wha-?"

"Just do me a favor Uzumaki and leave me the hell alone!" **( 3 ) **With that, Sasuke stormed off leaving Naruto staring at his back in shock. Even when the raven was out of sight, he still stared. It wasn't until a car came that he looked away. Sasuke was speeding by in his nice car; he had driven to the Arcade since it was quite a ways away just as the others had.

'_Shit. Sasuke was supposed to be my ride.'_ He though belatedly when the car was but a speck in the distance. He shoved his hands in his pockets, it was a bit chilly that night, and started heading towards home. It would probably take him about half an hour to an hour to get home, but it wasn't like he wasn't used to exercise. A shiver went down his spine when he passed the pitch black alley, and he sped up. He let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding in when he passed by it without incident.

Twenty minutes later, he was huffing. Every time a car had gone by, he got himself as close to the wall as he could without stopping, his heart beating fast in his chest, afraid he was going to get kidnapped or something. Every time he passed by an alley, he ran passed it, not wanted to get mugged or worse, killed. Every time he heard a noise he thought to be unusual he would haul ass, going as fast as he could until he felt safe or tired enough to start walking again. All in all, it was a very stressing experience walking home alone at night.

He nearly screamed when he heard a sound to his right, where the wall was supposed to be. Apparently, he was lost in his thoughts and was walking by another alley. He stopped completely, staring into the darkness, not breathing. He could have sworn he heard something moving, but he was frozen in his spot. He didn't want to look away in case something came out at him without his knowing. There! There it was again. Like the sound of cloth brushing against each-

"GYAAAAA~!" Naruto screamed and took off. There was definitely someone there! Definitely, definitely, _definitely_! And he had been _staring_ at him unknowingly! It was only when the person blinked that he realized he was staring into a person's eyes, not the darkness of the alley. How was he supposed to know that there was a _guy_ in there with black eyes! Was that even _normal_? A flash of Sasuke's eyes came into his mind. _'Well, he's different._'

He slowed to a stop, his breaths coming in pants. He looked back and forth, in front and behind. Thank whatever entity was up there. No one was coming after him. He continued walking, at a much slower pace this time, and he thanked whoever was up there again when he realized he was close to his house. All those runs added up, allowing him to get home quicker. As soon as he got home, he was getting a glass of water and going to bed. Screw changing and taking a shower. He can do that tomorrow.

* * *

**( 1 )** Naruto swallowed the contents of his mouth. "No. I can't really control it. Sometimes all I have to do it look at a person and I'll know who they're going to be with. It can also happen with just a touch. The holding your hand thing is just a formality really. I only have to do that with particularly hard cases. Like, I know whom is going to be with whom at this table save for Shino and Shikamaru."

-So, now you know a little bit more about his powers~! w00t! As story goes on, I'll expand on them.

**( 2 )** "But Iruka-sensei and I think that I will probably get the same 'powers,'" he used his hands to make air quotes, "as my parents did since I could only start telling people's true love since a few years ago; when I was ten to be more exact."

-Like I said, I'll be expanding more on this as the story goes on. Oh, and you'll start to learn more about his parent's too! :D

**( 3 )** "Just do me a favor Uzumaki and leave me the hell alone!"

-Ooohhh~! Looks like Naruto hit some unknown nerve! I wonder what it could be! :P

**FINALLY! I'm SO SO SO SORRY about this getting in late! But like I said, I'll be doing a double update, so look forward to another chapter in about a week or so! I hopes you likies!**

**Oh! And look forward to SD next chapter as well! :D**


	6. kldf bunsod jfklvdj

klvs oknaewldfnsdaofieoisdf ;jlskd;jvisoadhs,dan OH MY FUCKING GOD.  
jsldfuqwiojd foi bdsniufsdiosout;btjd OH MY GOD.  
jkotl;n beiotysadfhsvdklyufiels; vjflkds;jvfiodsv I'M SO ANGRY! !  
I'm so fuckin angry right now holy shit omfg my brother restarted our computer (without tellingme) because it had a horrible virus... viruses... a lot of them and EVERYTHING GOT FUCKING DELETED holy shit guys! i wrote a lot! omfgomfgomfgomfg i'm so fucking angry right now~! omfgomfgomfg i have to rewrite EVERYTHING! and i was almost done with the next two updates holy fucking shit i wanna cry omg ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjsk eavfywieorfwodbuirlsdburvopua,m m,cxm x,  
ahhhhhhhh! oh god...

i'm so sorry guys. i'll try to get everything rewritten by new yearss i wish i could translate to you guys how angry/sad/near-to-tears/sorry i am. i cant even talk right . write. whatever. GODD!

-Afira


End file.
